Comment ne pas l'aimer?
by Vespaline
Summary: Remus Lupin est un jeune garçon comme tout les autres.....vraiment? Pas tout à fait....sa vie va changer le jour où il se rendra vraiment compte que même un maraudeur ne peut pas échapper à son destin.... Slash RLSB.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

_Titre_ : Comment ne pas l'aimer ?

_Couples_ : Sirius/Rémus (implicitement : James/Lily).

**_Rating_ : T . C'est soft mais vu que ça parle de relations entre mecs je préfère me mefier et éviter une alerte!! De plus, le langage est loin d'être châtié, lol!!!**

_Genre_ : dans l'absolu : Romance. Avec un petit peu d'humour (enfin j'espère... C'est le mien donc peut être que ça ne fera rire personne d'autre...lol).

**_Avertissement_ : Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, si vous tombez sur cette histoire, elle est l'objet d'une suite d'événement se passant entre deux hommes donc si la simple évocation de deux prénoms masculins couplé au mot amour vous file des boutons je vous conseille de vous arrêtez là, vous êtes prévenus!!**

_**Blabla** **de wa**_**m**: Ceci est ma première fic...enfin, celle que j'ai écrite en premier!! (J'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque fois que je publie une histoire, non??? Bon...en tout cas c'est avec elle que tout à commencer!!). Elle arrive seulement maintenant car elle était en phase de correction. MALHEUREUSEMENT (je le mets en gros et vous allez comprendre pourquoi...) je n'ai pas pu la récupérer corriger, pour plein de bonnes raisons je vous assure!! Donc désolé de vous la livrer brut de pomme et pardonnez moi par avance pour les fautes qui m'auront échappé.

**NOTE À LIRE** : Cette fic contient un prologue, 5 chapitres et un épilogue. Etant totalement libre de faire ce que bon me semble et dans un soucis de rester le plus zen possible devant mon ordi, j'ai complètement zappé Peter Pettigrew, donc désolé mais pour moi les Maraudeurs ne seront que trois! De toute façon je ne savais pas quel rôle lui faire joué dans cette histoire. Si c'était pour lui faire dire des choses sans intérêt, je trouve que ce n'était pas la peine. Mais je comprends très bien que ça puisse faire bizarre qu'il ne soit pas là. (J'ai pensé à un moment à l'ajouté dans la fic mais vu quelle était finie je ne savais pas comment faire sans me prendre la tête!). De plus j'ai gardé les surnoms anglais car je les trouve extras (Moony ou Lunard...y'a pas photo non?). Voilà, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires si l'envie vous en prend. Toute remarque est constructive!

A bientôt et bonne lecture!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**o00o**

_**Prologue**_

**o00o**

- Il est vraiment trop craquant!!

- Oui...c'est vraiment lui le plus mignon des trois!!

- Non mais vous avez déjà vu un visage aussi merveilleux ?

Les trois jeunes filles poussèrent un long soupir d'adoration.

Le sujet de tant de béatitude ?

C'est très simple.

Un garçon.

Situation des plus banale, je vous l'accorde.

Jeunes filles qui se pâment devant un sujet de sexe masculin qui donnerait n'importe quoi pour disparaître dans un trou de souris!! Car bien évidemment ces jeunes demoiselles ne font rien pour être discrètes!

Ah si seulement il pouvait leur accorder son attention...

Le jeune homme en question est âgé de 16 ans. Sa silhouette mince et élancée provoquait à coup sûr une série de gloussement lorsqu'il traversait les nombreux couloirs du château. Loin d'être chétif, le garçon était finement musclé, de carrure moyenne et de son allure se dégageait quelque chose de surnaturel...un peu comme ses personnes que l'on qualifie "d'androgynes".

Son visage était celui d'un ange. La peau pâle et fine, des yeux d'une étonnante couleur mordoré dans lesquels on pouvait lire une gentillesse et une chaleur peu commune, un petit nez fin parcouru de quelque taches de rousseur qui descendait également sur ses joues, colorées par un léger fard en ce moment même, une bouche fine et délicate telle deux pétales de rose. Un visage emprunt de douceur et de générosité encadré par une soyeuse chevelure châtain clair, reflétant toutes les teintes d'une superbe journée d'automne. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient dans le cou et quelques mèches tombaient follement sur son visage comme pour cacher un peu sa timidité. Il était pourtant très fier d'une chose qui ne le faisait pas vraiment passé inaperçu. Une longue tresse partant de sa nuque, assez fine, venait se posait discrètement sur son torse et donnait à son possesseur une allure bohème qui laissait derrière lui de nombreux soupirs énamourés.

Tel était un des garçons les plus apprécié de Poudlard.

Un préfet.

Un gryffondor.

Un maraudeur...

_- Bonjour, je m'appelle Remus Lupin et je suis un Loup-garou.  
_

_A suivre...  
_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**ON SE CALME!!!!!Le prologue est super court, je sais, mais c'est normal! C'est voulu!**

**Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le chap 1 donc pas d'affolement. A moins que se soit un besoin vital pour vous, je le ferai au plus vite. De plus, je vous rassure tout de suite, les chap suivant seront beaucoup plus long (ceux qui me connaisse me croiront sur parole...enfin, j'espère!!lol)**

**Voilà, sinon, j'adore la dégaine de mon Moony!! Et vous?**

**Kisu **


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ah Remus

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement _: Voir Prologue...mais en gros : HOMOPHOBES ET AUTRES ETROITS D'ESPRITS FOUTEZ L'CAMPS!!! (je suis peut être un peu virulente mais bon….fo s'cqui fo !!!)**

_Blabla de wa_m: Voici en fin le chapitre 1!! Je sais c'était peut être pas judicieux d'avoir fait un prologue pour ce qu'il apporte mais croyez moi sur parole : Il le fallait!

Bonne lecture!!

**RAR Anonym : **

**Spooky** : Salut!! Première review (merci!!) et peut être la seule (au moment ou je t'écris ceci, c'est le cas mais bon, pas grave, on va dire que j'écris que pour toi, na!!). En tout cas, j'espère ne pas te décevoir puisque je vais toucher à ton couple préféré mais bon rassure toi en te disant que c'est aussi un des miens!!

Voilà, à bientôt peut être et merci pour le commentaire. Kisu

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**o00o**

**_Chapitre 1 : Ah Remus..._**

**o00o**

_- Non mais est-ce qu'elles vont arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? Pas que c'est pas flatteur mais...quand même...je déteste ça! Je ne suis pas James...et encore moins Sirius, qui lui se contenterait de lancer des œillades brûlantes et de se pavaner fièrement comme le chien fou qu'il est!! Sans blague j'ai l"impression qu'elles vont me sauter dessus pour me bouffer!! Rien que d'y penser d'ailleurs j'ai envie de rire...si elle savait!! Elles prendraient leurs jambes à leur cou car moi je serais capable de les bouffer!! Ouais bon...c'est pas drôle mais...comment ne pas penser à ça quand on à l'impression d'être une bête traqué ? En plus je dois être du plus bel effet avec mon rougissement de vierge effarouché!! Heureusement que Prongs et Padfoot ne sont pas avec moi parce que ça serait vraiment ma fête!! Je les entends déjà d'ici " Regardes Paddy...si il pas mignon notre Moony avec les joues rouges!" ou encore " T'es trop coincé Moony...détends toi un peu...fais comme moi et Prongs, prends du bon temps!!"Oh oui, voilà à quoi j'aurais droit!_

Une voix moqueuse le sortie de sa rêverie.

- Alors Don Juan, encore entrain de déchaîner les passions?

Remus sursauta et se retourna vers la jeune fille qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

- Par Merlin Lily ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil!!Fit Remus en portant une main à son cœur dont les battements s'était accéléré. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas senti la jeune fille approchée.

Lily Evans se tenait fièrement devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était une jeune fille charmante avec de longs cheveux roux lui arrivant au bas du dos et ondulant légèrement, elle était plus petite que Remus et devait lui arrivait au niveau du menton. Remus avait une véritable affection pour la jeune fille depuis qu'il s'était rencontré en première année, son visage rieur et malicieux avait tout de suite conquis le jeune homme et une véritable complicité s'était naturellement établie entre eux. Ce qu'aimait le plus Remus dans son physique s'était ses yeux. Les plus étonnants qu'il avait jamais vu, semblables à deux émeraudes, brillantes et envoûtantes. Mais côté caractère...attention tous aux abris!! Une vraie tornade!! Mais en même temps c'était une personne avec le cœur sur la main. De plus la jeune fille avait vite compris la situation de Remus et lui avait immédiatement apporté son soutien et son amitié sans condition. A part James et Sirius, Lily était la seule élève au courant de sa lycanthropie.

- Pardon Rem mais s'était trop tentant...On est dans la lune ? Fit-elle moqueuse.

- Ah ah très drôle...Je vois que tu as toujours un humour très subtil!! Fit-il vexé.

Le rire de Lily résonna alors dans le couloir bondé d'élèves.

Remus qui avait repris sa marche en boudant, avec une Lily plié en deux, pendue à son bras, pris soudain un air sournois et la regarda en coin.

- Mais dis moi...Où est donc passé ton charmant prétendant ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Ce qui eu pour effet de bloquer le rire de la jeune fille au fond de sa gorge!

- Oh par Merlin Remus, si tu savais ce qu'il me fait endurer!!!Fit la jeune fille d'un air abattu et...désespéré?

Ce fut au tour de Remus d'éclater de rire. Comment ne pas rire lorsqu'on voyait les pathétiques tentatives de James pour séduire sa chère "Lily jolie" depuis plus de 2 ans maintenant ? Bien que Remus devait avouer que James gagnait de plus en plus de terrain, il savait que la rouquine n'était pas prête à rendre les armes!! James était bien trop sur de lui et frivole pour que Lily le prenne au sérieux. Mais pour Remus ce n'était qu'une question de temps. James était fou amoureux de Lily et avait commencé à se rendre compte que son comportement influençait beaucoup les choix de la jeune fille le concernant. Ses tentatives devenait donc de moins en moins désespérées et Lily devait faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas succombé à " Potter-dont-l'ego-est-plus-gros-qu'un-stade-de-Quidditch" ou encore "Mr les trois P" qui signifiait Potter Pitoyable Prétentieux et tout autre adorable surnom du même genre!! Et puis sa fierté lui interdisait de se laisser embobiner par un personnage aussi méprisable et irrespectueux voyons!!

_- Ahhh, les femmes gryffondors!!_ Pensa Remus en s'empêchant de rire d'avantage de la situation.

- Remy ce n'est pas drôle!! Fit-elle boudeuse en lui tapant le bras.

- Aïe...Ha ha ha...désolé mais...si!! Articula-t-il péniblement mais devant le regard noir de la jeune fille il essaya de se calmer. Bon ok...j'arrête.

- Y'a intérêt...Grommela-t-elle.

Remus décida que le mieux était de changer de sujet car Lily était rarement ravie de s'étendre sur le sujet "James Potter"!

- Au fait...tu ne m'as toujours pas dit...tu reste à Poudlard pour les vacances de noël ?

- Oui! Répondit joyeusement la jeune fille. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi. Cette année mais parents ne seront pas là pour les fêtes et je dois dire que je me réjouis de passer noël ici avec mes amis.

Lily tourna la tête rapidement vers lui et un regard affolé apparu sur son visage. Remus esquissa un sourire et répondit à la question muette.

- Et oui James sera là lui aussi, ainsi que Sirius. Confirma Remus.

Lily baissa la tête piteusement en poussant un grognement.

- Je lui dirais de ne pas trop t'ennuyer, d'accord ? Fit Remus en se penchant vers elle.

La jeune fille releva la tête et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- Je t'adore Remus!!Dit-elle en lui donnant un énorme baiser sur la joue.

Remus ne pu s'empêcher de rougir ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la jeune fille.

- Oh je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après tout ce temps tu sois encore gêné que je fasse ça! S'étonna-t-elle en regardant les joues rougies du jeune homme.

Celui-ci gigota de plus en plus gêné.

- Je sais...mais tu sais je n'ai trop l'habitude...enfin je veux dire, que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les contacts...physiques...

Lily haussa les sourcils en signe d'étonnement.

- Pourtant...je n'ai jamais remarquer ta gêne lorsque James ou Sirius montre une quelconque marque d'affection envers toi...Fit-elle en réfléchissant.

- Oui...c'est vrai...mais eux c'est différent et puis...disons que je suis plus à l'aise quant il s'agit de garçons...Fit Remus d'un petite voix parfaitement audible.

Lily s'arrêta soudain.

L'ayant remarqué, Remus se retourna vers elle et la regarda avec appréhension.

- Lil' ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

- Enfin Remus...je me demandais quand est ce que tu oserais me le dire! Fit-elle soulagée.

Remus ne s'étonna même pas de sa réponse.

- C'est que...ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut dire autour d'un verre de jus de citrouille dans la grande salle ou dans une bibliothèque pleine de monde!!Plaisanta-t-il. Et puis...je me demandais si ça ne faisait pas trop à...accepter en plus de...de ma condition quoi! Finit-il penaud.

- Mais que t'es bête Lupin!! Fit Lily en lui tapant l'arrière du crâne. Ceci n'a rien à voir avec ta condition, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est même carrément hors de propos! Enfin bon...je suis contente que tu me l'ais dit...plus ou moins clairement...mais l'intention y était!! Fit-elle mi exaspéré, mi amusé.

Remus lui fit un doux sourire ce qui provoqua quelque gloussement autour d'eux.

- Les pauvres...Fit Lily dramatiquement en regardant les filles de tout âge et de toute maison bavant littéralement devant le maraudeur.

Les deux gryffondors se mirent alors à rire et repartirent pour prendre leur déjeuner.

- Au fait, James et Sirius le savent ? Demanda la rouquine au bout d'un moment.

- Oh oui...Fit-il pensif.

Remus se souviendrait toujours du jour où il avait appris à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il était gay. S'était il y a maintenant un petit peu plus d'un an, juste avant la rentrée de leur cinquième année.

**_  
Flash back_**

_Remus avait était invité chez les Potter pour la fin des vacances d'été. Il allait passé les deux dernières semaines des vacances en compagnie de James et bien sur de Sirius. Ce dernier vivait chez les Potter depuis la fin de sa deuxième année car les relations entre ses parents et lui depuis qu'il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor n'était pas vraiment des plus joyeuses!! En plus ceux-ci se fichaient éperdument ce que pouvait bien devenir "le traître"..._

_Remus était donc arrivé depuis trois jours et s'amusait follement avec ses deux meilleurs amis mais il lui arrivait souvent de devenir brutalement sombre sans raison apparente ou de s'isoler quelque heure dans le grand jardin qui se trouvait sur la propriété des Potter._

_Au début James et Sirius ne s'était pas inquiéter pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un besoin de solitude de la part du jeune loup-garou mais ils s'aperçurent rapidement que même en leur présence, Remus restait très réservé même si il tentait de le cacher._

_Un après-midi alors que Remus avait encore disparut, James et Sirius décidèrent de mettre les choses au clair et partirent donc à sa recherche._

_- Moony t'es là ?_

_L'intéressé releva la tête qu'il avait posée sur ses genoux en reconnaissant la voix de James._

_- Oui Prongs...derrière le massif de roses blanches._

_Après quelque seconde il vit James et Sirius apparaître et venir s'asseoir près de lui, chacun d'un côté de sa personne._

_- Vous avez peur que je m'échappe ? Plaisanta Remus._

_- On ne sait jamais...Qu'est ce qui se passe Moony ? Demanda sans préambule James._

_La question si soudaine troubla Remus qui ne put que rougir d'embarras devant le visage soucieux de son ami._

_- Mais...rien, rien...je t'assure...Bredouilla le jeune garçon à tout allure._

_- C'est ça et moi je suis Merlin l'Enchanteur !! Railla Sirius devant sa réaction._

_- SIRIUS! Siffla James mécontent._

_James avait bien remarqué comment s'était recroquevillé Remus à la remarque de Sirius et se doutait bien que ça n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait pouvoir savoir ce qui se passait avec lui. Sirius n'était, certes, pas la délicatesse incarnée mais il était très attaché à Remus. Sa réaction venant du fait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus leur cachait quelque chose après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ensemble durant les quatre dernières années._

_Sirius poussa un soupir pour libérer sa colère et pour s'intimer au calme. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de faire du mal à son Moony. Il se posta à genoux devant lui. Remus n'avait pas bougé, ses genoux toujours relevés contre son torse entouré par ses bras et sa tête posée sur ceux-ci._

_- Remus...Appela Sirius._

_Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas._

_- Moony, réitéra-t-il la voix plus douce. Regardes moi...s'il te plait..._

_L'emploi du surnom et le ton de la voix de Sirius décidèrent Remus à lever la tête vers son ami. Il rencontra alors deux magnifiques yeux noirs qui le fixaient avec inquiétude et semblant demandé son pardon._

_- Je voulais pas...commença Sirius._

_Remus le coupa._

_- C'est pas grave Siri...moi aussi je suis désolé d'agir comme ça. Dit Remus en lui adressant un pâle sourire._

_Sirius acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, la mine toujours grave._

_- Alors...Reprit James, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Est ce que c'est nous ? Nous avons fait ou dit quelque chose..._

_- Non, non, le coupa Remus affolé. _

_Il ne voulait surtout pas que ses amis croient que s'était de leur faute. Il était le seul en cause dans cette histoire. _

_- Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, c'est moi...je...commença-t-il._

_Il s'arrêta pourtant et regarda alternativement Sirius, toujours devant lui, et James assis à ses côtés._

_- Tu...l'incita James._

_Remus respirait de plus en plus vite. Son cœur battait la chamade et il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer._

_- Je...je...promettez moi que vous serez toujours mes amis! Lâcha-t-il brusquement._

_Sirius et James se regardèrent abasourdis._

_- Oui...oui, bien sur Moony...nous serons toujours tes amis...Promis. Répondit sincèrement Sirius en posant une de ses mains sur un bras de Remus qui serrait toujours ses jambes contre lui._

_Remus se tourna vers James qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Les deux maraudeurs commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter devant l'attitude de Remus, lui qui était habituellement si posé et réfléchi. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot de plus et attendirent que le jeune homme reprenne._

_- En fait c'est à propos de...de mes...préférences. Murmura-t-il doucement en baissant les yeux._

_- Tes préférences ? Questionna James. C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Et bien tu vois...mes goûts...en ce qui concerne...les partenaires amoureux...Dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus faible en rebaissant la tête._

_- Oh...laissa échapper Sirius surpris._

_Bien que ne le voyant pas Remus devina les signes d'énervement que faisait James à Sirius par rapport à sa réaction. Non mais qu'est ce que s'était que ce "oh"?! _(1)

_- Bon...vu la situation je suppose que tu ne te mettrais pas dans un état pareil si il était question de filles, j'ai raison Rem ?demanda James doucement._

_Celui-ci ne fit qu'un hochement de tête pour approuver mais resta fermement recroquevillé comme si il attendait une sentence._

_- Voyons Remus...regardes nous, on ne va pas te cogner!! S'emporta Sirius._

_- SIRIUS!! Grogna à nouveau James._

_- Mais quoi??? C'est vrai non??Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis alors qu'il crache le morceau et qu'on en parles plus!...Remus regardes moi!! Ordonna Sirius._

_Remus hésita puis releva la tête vers son ami et ne rencontra pas l'ombre d'un sentiment de fureur ou de dégoût sur les traits de son visage, simplement un besoin de savoir. Seuls Remus ou James pouvaient rendre Sirius aussi sérieux et le loup-garou ne s'offensa même pas du peu de patience dont il faisait preuve. Sirius détestait voir ses amis malheureux et déprimés._

_- Alors? Fit-il de cette voix si douce qu'il prenait toujours pour parler à Moony._

_- Je...je suis...gay...je crois. Annonça-t-il péniblement._

_Les deux autres poussèrent d'énormes soupirs de soulagement._

_- Ce fut dur et intense mais on y est arrivé finalement !! Souffla James libéré._

_- Comment ça tu crois ? Demanda Sirius après coup en le regardant, intrigué._

_- Ben oui je crois mais...ça ne vous dégoûte pas ? Demanda Remus inquiet._

_James et Sirius se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire sous l'incompréhension de Remus._

_- Mais enfin Moony pourquoi tu veux que ça nous dégoûte ?Fit James toujours hilare._

_- Je sais pas...c'est pour ça que j'avais peur de vous le dire...c'est surtout votre opinion qui m'as fait hésité pas le fait que j'aime les garçons plutôt que les filles...Expliqua-t-il confusément._

_- Et bien te voilà rassuré! Nous ne sommes ni dégoûtés, ni furieux, ni quoique soit d'autre de négatif. Tu préfères les mecs basta...c'est ton choix et nous n'avons rien à redire. Conclut James en lui souriant._

_Remus lui offrit aussi un sourire rassuré et se détendit d'un coup._

_- Mais...tu crois?? Redemanda Sirius suspicieux._

_Remus se tourna à nouveau vers lui, agacé._

_- Mais quoi Paddy?? Oui je crois! Je m'en suis aperçu à la fin de l'année avant les grandes vacances et je n'ai pas encore expérimenté la chose donc...oui je crois!!_

_- Mais tu n'en ai pas sur ? Demanda James à son tour voyant où Sirius voulait en venir._

_Remus les regarda sans comprendre._

_- Mais enfin...je croyais que ça ne vous dérangeais pas..._

_- C'est le cas, le coupa Sirius, mais tu nous dit que tu "crois" être gay mais tu n'en ai pas sur!_

_Remus commença à s'énerver franchement._

_- C'est vrai mais...je sais ce que je ressens quand même!!_

_- Du calme ne t'énerves pas on veux juste t'aider! Expliqua James pour le calmer._

_- M'aider?? M'aider à quoi??_

_- Ben...à être sur! Lui répondit Sirius comme si c'était l'évidence même!_

_- Co...comment?! Articula Remus les yeux rond._

_- Ben...Y'a qu'un seule solution... Hein Siri ? Fit James catégorique en faisant un signe de tête à Sirius._

_Remus se retourna, incrédule, vers le susnommé mais n'eu pas le temps de dire quoique se soit. Sirius entra en action et posa ses lèvres purpurines sur celles de Remus dans un baiser possessif. Dans l'élan ils basculèrent tout les deux sur le sol sous le regard sérieux de James, Sirius bloquant le corps de Remus sous le tien. D'abord surpris par le geste de Sirius, Remus ne pensa pas à se dégager puis lorsqu'il senti une langue taquine caressait ses lèvres il commença à se débattre fortement. Sirius l'immobilisa alors du mieux qu'il pu, se servant surtout du fait qu'il était plus grand que Remus, et mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure pour l'intimer au calme. Geste qui provoqua un frisson de plaisir chez Remus et qui donc le calma tout de suite ! Il se laissa ensuite aller aux sensations nouvelles que lui faisait ressentir Sirius et ferma les yeux. Leurs langues se rencontrant doucement et se caressant langoureusement. Le baiser dura quelques longues secondes puis finalement Sirius le stoppa doucement, déposa un dernier petit baiser sur les lèvres de Remus et se dégagea de lui. _

_Remus resta un moment allongé sur l'herbe, les yeux ouverts, la respiration irrégulière, fixant le ciel bleu. Soudain une tête possédant des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des yeux bleus et une paire de lunettes rondes apparurent dans son champ de vision._

_- Alors? Demanda James avec un air très sérieux._

_Remus sortit de sa léthargie et se redressa._

_- Je suis gay. Affirma-t-il._

_James et Sirius affichèrent un sourire fier._

_Fier du ton catégorique de Remus mais aussi...fier de leur coup!!_

_- De toute façon qui ne le serait pas après ça? Je convertirai même le pire des extrémistes homophobes!! S'exclama Sirius d'un ton horriblement prétentieux._

_- Rien que ça! S'étouffa James._

_Puis les trois maraudeurs furent secoués par un fou rire._

**_Fin du Flash back  
_**

- IL A FAIT QUOI?! S'exclama Lily au comble de la stupeur. Ses yeux lui sortant pratiquement de la tête!

Remus ricana devant son expression.

- J'aurai jamais cru ça de Black!!

- Ah... Fit Remus en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Oui oui, d'accord, c'est tout à fait le genre de chose dont sont capable Potter et Black!! Admit Lily exaspérée.

- Tu sais, ce sont vraiment mes meilleurs amis...comme mes frères. Moi aussi je ferais n'importe quoi pour eux. Expliqua Remus.

- Je suppose que oui...Fit Lily pensive. Je dois admettre que tu as de la chance de les avoir...Mais surtout ne t'avise jamais de le dire à Potter ou je te tuerais!! S'emporta Lily en remarquant le sourire narquois de Remus.

- Oh pourquoi Lily jolie? Pour une fois que tu lui fais un compliment...Fit Remus pathétiquement triste.

Il commença à accélérer le pas pour s'éloigner rapidement de la gryffondor.

- Si jamais tu fais ça...LUPIN REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!!!! Ragea Lily en courant derrière un Remus hilare qui traversait le couloir comme une flèche.

_A suivre..._

(1) Vous savez ce genre de geste qu'on fait avec sa main qu'on agite très vite devant sa gorge comme pour dire : ça suffit n'en rajoute pas ou pas un mot de plus, fermes là!!! Pas facile à décrire...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Voilà voilà...ça se met doucement mais sûrement en place. Normalement je publierai assez régulièrement pour cette fic, genre, toutes les semaines (comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire pour les autres fics) je le précise au cas où, chers lecteurs de SB/RL, vous ne soyez au courant de mes habitudes. Ceux qui lisent mes fics HP/DM savent comment je fonctionne...bon, les précisions inutiles étant faite, je vous dis à très bientôt!!**

**Bisous!!**

**PS : je vais garder le créneau du Vendredi donc je vous dis à vendredi prochain !!Bon week-end !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Euh

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, si vous tombez sur cette histoire, elle est l'objet d'une suite d'événement se passant entre deux hommes donc si la simple évocation de deux prénoms masculins couplé au mot amour vous file des boutons je vous conseille de vous arrêtez là, vous êtes prévenus!!**

_**Blabla** **de wa**_**m**: Hello tout le monde!!

J'ai constaté, avec un immense plaisir, que tout le monde semblait vraiment apprécié "mon" Remus!! Franchement...tant mieux!!Bien que se soit le but, j'en suis contente. Comme vous le savez, cette histoire est un slash SB/RL, bon d'accord, un slash très soft mais un slash tout de même, lol!! Et comme vous l'aurez remarqué, bien que Sirius soit tout autant concerné que Remus, j'ai décidé de faire plus tourner l'histoire autour de notre loup-garou adoré. Enfin vous verrez bien... Bonne lecture!!

**RAR Anonym : **

**L'ange gardien** : Salut! Heureuse que ça te plaise!! C'est vrai que je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire la scène où Remus avoue à ses amis qu'il est gay. Elle est venue comme ça!! Comme quoi, dès fois, il ne faut pas forcer l'inspiration!! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Kisu

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**o00o**

_**Chapitre 2 : Euh...**_

**o00o**

- Toujours le nez dans un bouquin !

Sans même relever la tête et regarder la personne qui était posté derrière lui, Remus savait très bien de qui il était question. De toute façon il l'avait senti rentré dans la salle commune.

Une légère odeur chaude et sucrée, semblable à la barba à papa, l'enveloppait toujours. (1)

- Eh oui Paddy...Mais je préfère de loin que mon nez soit dans un bouquin plutôt qu'à la place du tien! Lança calmement Remus sans stopper pour autant sa lecture.

Il entendit un ricanement précédé d'un grognement.

- Prongs qu'est ce qu'il y a avec mon visage ? Demanda sèchement Sirius en fronçant les sourcils et en se retournant vers James. Attaquez vous au physique d'un Sirius Black et vous aurez toujours un résultat!

Le rire de James redoubla et il ne pu répondre.

- Oh rien, ne t'inquiète pas Siri...cependant je comprend mieux pourquoi tu as choisi un animagus canin. Toi aussi tu adores fourrer ta truffe partout!! Railla Remus toujours comme si Sirius n'était pas là.

A ce moment là, James était déjà écroulé de rire par terre car l'expression sur le visage de Sirius était impayable.

Sirius, quant à lui, resta un moment abasourdi avant de réaliser que Remus s'était à nouveau joué de lui.

- Oh toi tu vas voir...petit louveteau insolent! Fit Sirius dangereusement.

Même en ayant prévu l'offensive, Remus ne pu empêcher Sirius de passer un de ses bras autour de son cou. L'animagus le força à se lever et décida ensuite de le traîner un peu partout dans la salle commune tout en frottant son poing sur sa tête!

- PADDY!! LACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE!!! Ragea Remus ne pouvant faire autre chose que de subir les gamineries de Sirius.

- Oh non mon cher Moony...pas avant que tu apprennes qu'on ne se moque pas de Sirius Black impunément!!

- Tu peux toujours rêver!! Siffla Remus. Néanmoins le ton de sa voix qui se voulait impressionnant ne l'était pas vraiment au vu de sa situation...

Sirius se contenta de glousser alors que Remus tentait désespérément de se dégager de sa poigne.

- T'agites pas comme ça Remy! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire si tu veux que je t'accorde mon pardon!

- Jamais! Tu peux toujours courir!!

- Allez, dis le!

- Crève!

- Oh ça ce n'est vraiment pas gentil Moony...Tu me fais beaucoup de peine!

Mais à voir son visage, fendu par un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, on avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à le croire!!

James se contentait d'assister à la scène en roulant des yeux. Lorsque ces deux là se chamaillaient ça ne servait à rien d'intervenir. Autant attendre qu'ils se souviennent de vous une fois qu'ils avaient fini!

Cependant...

Il avait très faim!

- Bon allez les chiots et si vous arrêtiez vos enfantillages qu'on puise aller dîner ? (2)

- Non non, pas avant que Moony...AOUUWW!!!!

James sursauta au cri que venait de pousser Sirius.

- Bon...je vous attends là bas!! Fit un Remus qui s'était finalement dégagé et qui visiblement était pressé de sortir car il se ruait vers la sortie de la salle commune.

James le regarda partir les yeux ronds.

- Paddy qu...

- Il m'a pincé...les FESSES?! Fit Sirius étonné, encore sous le coup de la surprise et de la ...douleur?

James ricana.

- Mais...REMUS ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE REMETTE LA MAIN SUR TOI!!! Explosa Sirius en se lançant à la poursuite de son ami.

James leva les bras en signe de reddition et suivit ses amis d'un pas lourd.

La menace de Sirius n'était pas passé inaperçue aux oreilles de Remus qui courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour mettre de la distance entre eux! Mais s'était sans compter les aptitudes physiques de son assaillant.

- TU NE M'ECHAPPERA PAS MOONY!! Lança Sirius en apercevant sa proie un peu plus loin devant lui.

- BLACK! LUPIN! MAIS QUE SIGNIFIE TOUT CE VACARME?? Hurla alors une voie furieuse.

Les deux intéressés stoppèrent leur course pour se retrouver devant le Professeur McGonagall visiblement hors d'elle!

- Oups...Fit Sirius en grimaçant.

- Comme vous dites Mr Black! Siffla-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

Sirius était à présent au coté de Remus et regardait leur Directrice de maison s'approchait d'eux. Pendant ce temps là, James arriva vers eux les mains dans les poches, visiblement amusé par la situation.

McGonagall fixa son regard dur sur Remus et Sirius.

- Vraiment je n'arrive pas à le croire Mr Lupin! En ce qui concerne Mr Black je sais très bien que sa maturité ne lui permet pas d'agir en personne civilisé mais vous...Vous êtes un jeune homme sensé, et préfet de surcroît. Je ne tolèrerais pas un tel comportement de votre part.

Remus se mit à rougir furieusement.

Sirius, lui, semblait juste s'ennuyer affreusement. Les regards noirs de McGonagall avaient depuis longtemps cessaient de l'intimider.

- Je...je suis vraiment désolé Professeur...je vous assure que ça ne se reproduira plus...Bredouilla Remus piteusement.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de vous. Vous avez de la chance d'être un brillant élève Mr Lupin... Aller filez...et en silence! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Oui professeur...Murmura Remus.

Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, Remus lança un regard noir à Sirius et le frappa sur le bras.

- Hey! S'insurgea l'animagus.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute espèce de troll!!

- Pardon?? Mais qui...

- STOP! Intervint James prévenant ainsi un nouveau débordement. Venez allons mangé. Dit-il en empoignant Sirius et Remus qui se regardaient toujours dans le blanc des yeux.

- Tu perds rien pour attendre! Grommela Sirius en lançant un regard menaçant à Remus.

Celui-ci se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

- Non mais vraiment mais vous avez quel âge! S'exaspéra James en les entraînant toujours.

Remus avait fait en sorte de ne pas se retrouver à côté de Sirius pendant le dîner et avaient trouver une place à côté de Lily avec qui il avait discuté pendant presque tout le repas sous le regard noir de Sirius et jaloux de James! Ce dernier n'était pas à proprement parlé jaloux de son ami au sens d'être jaloux d'un rival mais il était jaloux de la relation que Remus entretenait avec la jeune fille. Ça avait l'air si facile...si naturel...alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas nom d'un chien!!

En parlant de chien...

Sirius n'était pas très bavard ce soir. Lui qui d'habitude essayait d'épater la galerie et faisait son petit numéro de charmes à ses nombreuses admiratrices se contentait de ruminer et de fixer Remus avec des regards lourds.

Il n'aimait pas être ignoré...il n'aimait pas que SON Moony l'ignore! Il devrait être là à rire à ses blagues, à rougir devant son assurance et non pas à parler avec la Miss-Préfete-Parfaite!!

- Euh Remus...qu'est ce qui leur arrive à tes deux idiots d'amis ? Demanda Lily perplexe devant tant de silence.

Remus sembla alors se rendre compte de la situation et daigna enfin tourner son regard doré dans leur direction.

- 'Sais pas...Fit-il en haussant les épaules. Je me suis chamailler avec Sirius en arrivant, comme souvent, sans méchanceté aucune...enfin, je crois. Quant à James rien de spécial...Rajouta-t-il en doutant de plus en plus.

Le retour au dortoir fut long et silencieux. Arrivés dans leur chambre, James s'empara de sa cape d'invisibilité.

- 'Vais faire un tour. Grommela-t-il sombrement.

Remus le regarda sortir avec étonnement.

- Qu'est qu'il a ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius.

Celui-ci occupé à ranger ses affaires ne lui répondit pas.

- Padfoot ? Je te parle! Reprit Remus en essayant d'attirer son attention.

Sirius le regarda enfin en poussant un soupir d'agacement.

- Oh pardon...tu te souviens que j'existe ? Railla-t-il.

Remus en resta bouche bée.

- Qu...

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas demander à Evans ? Elle aura sûrement une réponse satisfaisante pour toi!! Continua Sirius sur le même ton froid.

- Ça y'est je suis tombé dans la quatrième dimension...marmonna Remus dans l'incompréhension la plus totale les yeux fixé sur Sirius sans vraiment le voir.

Celui-ci se contenta de le fixer avec fureur.

- Heu Sirius...tu joues à quoi là? Demanda à nouveau Remus.

L'emploi du prénom fut pire qu'une claque pour Sirius. C'était vraiment rare que Remus l'utilise depuis toute ses années et ça ne fit qu'augmenté sa colère. Colère totalement injustifié nous sommes d'accord mais Sirius était quelqu'un d'irrationnel par moment et de très très possessif lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis et surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Remus.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? Siffla l'animagus.

Remus hallucinait de plus en plus mais décida de répondre simplement, sans sarcasme, car il ne voulait surtout pas empirer la situation qui, de son point de vue, semblait déjà mauvaise. L'attitude de Sirius, le ton de sa voix et son regard en disait long. Le seul problème c'est que Remus ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient dans cette situation...

- Ben...Sirius...Essaya-t-il.

Deuxième claque...

Silence.

Remus commença à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise devant le regard sombre de Sirius. Il avait toujours eu du mal à soutenir ce regard si profond, si expressif. Il se surprit à rougir et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

- Paddy...commença-t-il confus.

- Je préfère. Le coupa Sirius satisfait.

Un sourire narquois apparu sur ses lèvres quand il s'aperçut de la gêne de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir le contrôle sur les réactions de Remus. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de malsain (à peine...) mais il adorait le faire se sentir bien, le faire rougir, le mettre en colère et dans l'état où Sirius était, et devant un Remus rougissant et plus attirant que jamais, il aurait jubilé de le faire pleurer...

Un puissant sentiment de pouvoir le fit tressaillir.

_- Mais tu es complètement fou mon vieux...bon à enfermer...qu'est ce que tu fais?? Il ne sait même pas ce que tu lui reproches!_ Pensa Sirius dérangé par ses pensées.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait s'était de voir son Moony pleurer et surtout...le faire pleurer!!

Sirius poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et une expression nettement plus chaleureuse apparu sur ses traits.

- Je suis désolé Moony...je sais pas ce qui m'as pris...Souffla-t-il contrarié.

- Je...tu...je comprends pas...Bredouilla Remus perdu.

Devant la mine triste et chamboulé du loup-garou, Sirius fut pris par un énorme sentiment de culpabilité et de honte d'avoir ainsi torturé son ami. Sans réfléchir il s'avança vers lui et le pris dans ses bras.

Remus fut un peu surpris mais se sentit tout de suite rassuré par l'étreinte forte et chaleureuse. Pendant un moment il avait eu peur...

Peur de quoi?

Il ne savait pas trop...de Sirius lui-même, de sa colère, de perdre son amitié?? Il ne savait pas vraiment...Il ne savait même pas pourquoi tout ceci était arrivé.

- Je suis désolé Rem...je suis un idiot...je...dis moi que tu me pardonnes...

- Mais...je ne sais même pas ce que tu voudrais que je te pardonne...qu'est ce qui se passe??

Sirius grogna.

- Siri ? Redemanda Remus.

- Je...j'ai pas supporté que tu m'ignores pendant le dîner...

Remus en resta coi.

Vu qu'il ne disais rien, Sirius relâcha son étreinte et regarda Remus dans les yeux en le tenant toujours par les épaules.

- Heu Moony...ça va ?

Ledit Moony sembla atterrir et plissa les yeux en regardant Sirius.

- Tu veux dire que tu m'as fait un flan parce que je ne t'ai pas parlé pendant 45 min ? Réalisa-t-il avec ahurissement.

- Ben...ouais. Fit Sirius hésitant.

Dans un grognement sourd Remus bondi sur lui et le projeta au sol.

- Espèce d'abruti sans cervelle!! Est-ce que tu as seulement pensé à l'inquiétude que m'a provoquée ta petite scène de jalousie?? S'énerva Remus en le frappant mais sans vraiment vouloir lui faire mal.

- Hey...Moon...Aïe...c'est bon Moony arrêtes...j'ai compris!! Abdiqua-t-il en se protégeant comme il pouvait.

Remus renifla, agacé. Il cessa de le frapper mais resta assis sur ses hanches pour bouder. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et détourna les yeux de Sirius.

- Crétin...Grogna-t-il.

- Heu Moony...Essaya Sirius.

- QUOI???

- Pas que ça me déranges...c'est même très agréable comme position mais...je pourrais me relevé?

En réalisant qu'il était toujours assis sur Sirius, Remus se mit à rougir à nouveau et en avisant le petit sourire moqueur de Sirius il ragea de plus belle.

- Mais...mais tu trouve ça drôle en plus!!

Ils recommencèrent à se battre mais cette fois-ci Sirius ne se laissa pas faire et délogea vite la petite boule de nerf qui était sur lui. Il se retrouva sur un Moony furieux et essaya de lui bloquer les mains pour arrêter de se prendre des tartes!!

Remus était peut être plus petit que lui mais il savait frapper là où il fallait et puis son côté loup-garou lui donnait un regain de force, en plus de la sienne bien sur!!

- Mais...tu vas te...calmer oui?? Articula Sirius en essayant de bloquer les bras de Remus.

- Non! Tu...es...vraiment...trop...bête!! Répondit Remus de façon haché en essayant de l'atteindre.

Sirius bougonna.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse pour me faire pardonner????Que je me mettes à genoux devant toi???Bon...techniquement je le suis déjà au détail près que tu n'es pas devant mais sous moi!! Déduit brillamment Sirius l'air amusé.

Remus ne fit que lui lancé un regard noir et menaçant devant sa pauvre tentative d'humour.

- Allez Moony...s'il te plaît...j'suis désolé...vraiment. Fit Sirius avec une moue chagrinée et adorable.

- Pffff...Et tu crois que je vais céder avec la tête de chien battu que tu tires??

Sirius fit alors la seule chose capable selon lui de le faire revenir dans les bonnes grâce du loup-garou...il se vautra sur lui dans une tentative pathétique de lui faire un câlin comme un enfant qui se serrait fait gronder et qui chercherait du réconfort!

- SIRIUS LACHES MOI TOUT DE SUITE!!

- Nan! Fit une voix étouffée. Le propriétaire ayant sa bouche, et sa tête, dans le cou de Remus.

- Siri...Gronda Remus.

- 'Veux pas! Pas avant que tu ne sois plus en colère contre moi! Répliqua Sirius d'une voix enfantine.

Sirius senti alors Remus renoncé. Le corps sous lui se détendit et Remus lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

- C'est bon...t'as gagné...Fit Remus fatigué. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

Sirius se redressa un peu sans pour autant le lâcher. Il sonda le visage de son ami comme pour voir la véracité de ses propos, un air dubitatif collé sur son visage.

- Je sais pas...je veux un baiser d'abord!

- PARDON?? Ne pu s'empêcher de crier Remus en rougissant.

- Ben oui, prouves moi que tu n'es plus fâché contre moi!

- Et pour ça je dois t'embrasser?

- Ouaip! Répondit Sirius fier de lui.

Remus réfléchi alors à toute vitesse. Embrasser Sirius? Pourquoi pas mais était-ce une bonne idée ? Voulais-t-il courir le risque d'apprécier ce baiser plus qu'il ne le fallait ? La sensation qu'il ressentait déjà à avoir un Sirius sur lui de cette façon était bien suffisante à son avis dans la case "mon meilleur ami est vautré sur moi de la façon la plus excitante que je connaisse et j'en suis fou de joie!!" donc il décida d'emprunter la porte de sortie...Rester à espérer que Sirius ne le coincerais pas autrement...

Sirius attendait seulement le bon vouloir de Remus en souriant. Le combat intérieur que menait le jeune homme était délicieux à apercevoir.

_"Osera, osera pas?"_ pensa Sirius amusé.

Remus remonta alors vers le visage de Sirius, lentement, puis bifurqua à la dernière minute pour déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

Sirius laissa alors échapper un ricanement.

- Je me contenterai de ça...Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_"Trop prudent Rem...adorable mais tu ne pourras pas toujours t'esquiver dans ce genre de situation..."_ pensa-t-il quelque peu déçu. Il aurait aimé voir ce que ça aurait pu déclencher entre eux...sans penser aux conséquences...et c'est bien là le problème...Tout n'était qu'un jeu pour lui...Jeu auquel il était convaincu de gagner bien sur!!

Remus lui, pensait aux conséquences!! Et rien qu'à elles...Rien n'était un jeu pour lui et la vie le lui avait enseigner bien trop tôt...

Sirius se relava et tendit une main pour aider son ami à en faire de même. Remus la saisit et se releva en évitant de trop regarder Sirius dans les yeux à présent. Cette situation avait tourné à l'avantage de Sirius avec le retour de sa gêne et de son air rêveur.

Sirius s'en félicita! Remus était tellement mignon avec les joues rouges.

_" A croquer...Je crois que je ne vais pas te laisser beaucoup de répit mon adorable petit loup..." _pensa Sirius en regardant le doux visage de Remus.

Ils attendirent le retour de James dans un silence confortable, pour un, et gêné pour l'autre.

Remus s'était mis à lire pour penser à autre chose qu'a Sirius et à ses idées stupides. Mais il lisait la même phrase depuis plus d'un quart d'heure sans en comprendre le moindre mot!

Embrasser Sirius...

Sirius et sa bouche insolemment pleine et rouge tel une cerise bien mure...

Sans s'en rendre compte il poussa un grognement d'impuissance...Comme si il n'avait pas déjà penser à ce baiser depuis ce fameux jour...Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Sirius et pas un autre?? Bon sang...

Tranquillement installé sur son lit, Sirius observait discrètement Remus. Il le connaissait tellement qu'il pouvait, sans faire d'erreur, savoir ce que pensait son ami. Il s'était interdit de réagir lorsque Remus avait laissé échapper ce grognement. Il savait à présent que l'esprit de Remus ne serait plus tourné que vers une chose...

Lui.

James entra alors et semblait pleinement satisfait.

Remus fut ravi par son apparition. Il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose.

- Ah quand même! Qu'est ce qui t'as piqué tout à l'heure de partir comme ça? Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'avais besoin de me défouler!Répondit Seulement le brun content de lui.

Sirius et Remus remarquèrent alors que des égratignures parsemaient le cou, le visage et les bras de James.

- Par Merlin Prongs qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? S'inquiéta Remus.

- Quoi??Fit James étonné.

- Non mais tu t'es regardé mon vieux? Lui demanda alors Sirius.

James fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension et se dirigea vers leur salle de bain. Après quelque seconde les deux autres purent entendre un "Oh" distinctement.

- Oui "oh" c'est tout à fait le mot! S'exaspéra Remus. Alors ? Questionna-t-il.

James réapparut dans la chambre, l'air de rien.

- Ben rien...je me suis balader c'est tout. Fit-il dans l'espoir de se dérober à un interrogatoire.

- Oui c'est vrai que l'herbe du parc est très agressive en cette saison! Railla Sirius.

James lui jeta un regard noir.

Remus n'avait pas besoin d'en demander plus. Il savait ce que James avait fait...

Animagus et forêt interdite ne faisait pas bon ménage!

- Je commence vraiment à me demander si je ne devrais pas changer d'amis!! S'énerva Remus.

James mécontent devant la remarque, regarda Remus longuement puis fixa son regard sur Sirius.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait toi ? Demanda-t-il, trop heureux de détourner la conversation.

-COMMENT CA "QU'EST CE QUE J'AI ENCORE FAIT"??? Hurla Sirius soudain furieux.

Furieux que son soi-disant meilleur ami profite de la situation pour l'enfoncer et donc se défiler par la même occasion!

Remus leva les bras en signe d'impuissance.

Fatigants...ils étaient fatigants...

- BONNE NUIT!!! S'écria-t-il alors en tirant sèchement les rideaux autour de son lit et en laissant ses deux énergumènes d'amis se disputer.

Les deux autres stoppèrent immédiatement leur diatribe et regardèrent en direction du lit. Puis ils se regardèrent à nouveau et un sourire malicieux vint éclairer leur visage.

_A suivre..._

**(1) : Non je ne suis pas accro au sucre ni à la barbe à papa (sauf pendant les Fêtes, lol!). En décrivant l'odeur que dégageait, soi-disant, Sirius je me suis rappelé d'un parfum pour homme que j'adore et qui, selon moi, sent un peu la barbe à papa! Je vous assure que c'est vrai, le truc c'est que je me souviens plus de son nom (de chez Dior il me semble)...la seule chose dont je me souviens c'est que le flacon est en forme de cône et que le parfum à une jolie couleur rose...vachement viril les mecs!!!MDR!!**

**(2) : J'ai piqué l'expression "les chiots" à Nagisa Moon issue de sa fic intitulée "Memento". J'espère qu'elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur car j'ai trouvé cette appellation absolument adorable. D'ailleurs je conseille vivement a tous ceux qui ne l'on pas lu de le faire car cette fic est vraiment fabuleuse...je me doute bien que les fans du couple Remus/Sirius ne l'aurai pas zappé mais sait on jamais! Encore Désolé pour l'emprunt mais j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas. Sinon, chère Nagisa Moon, "Memento" est un pur chef d'œuvre, selon moi. Je ne dis pas cela pour te cirer les pompes et ainsi masquer "mon vol" (ou dans l'espoir que tu lises ma fic!) mais ta fic est merveilleuse et ça a été pour moi un pur bonheur de la lire.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

°

**Voilà...il me semble que certaines choses se dévoilent petit à petit...même si ça vous semble étrange vous finirez bien par comprendre pourquoi (si ce n'est pas déjà fait, lol)**

**Enfin, en attendant il va falloir patienter jusqu'à Vendredi prochain!! **

**Bisoussss et bon week-end!!!**


	4. Chapitre 3: Sirius

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, si vous tombez sur cette histoire, elle est l'objet d'une suite d'événement se passant entre deux hommes donc si la simple évocation de deux prénoms masculins couplé au mot amour vous file des boutons je vous conseille de vous arrêtez là, vous êtes prévenus!!**

_**Blabla** **de wa**_**m**: Et voici le chapitre 3!! Je vous préviens, j'annonce la couleur d'entrée, au moins, vous ne serez pas surpris par la suite, lol!!! De plus, je vous mets en garde...C'est un chapitre mauvais pour les nerfs (et pas le dernier MOUAHAHAHA!!)...enfin, vous verrez tout ça!! Merci à **L'ange gardien** pour sa review!! J'espère que mes deux "doux dingues" vont continuer à te ravir!!

Bonne lecture à tous!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**o00o**

**_Chapitre 3 : Sirius ?!_**

**o00o**

_Comment feriez vous pour ne pas penser continuellement à la personne qui hante votre esprit jour et nuit?_

_Vous l'éviteriez le plus possible ou vous vous concentreriez sur votre travail n'est ce pas ?_

_Je suis d'accord avec vous._

_Mais comment suis-je sensé faire ça alors que cette personne est, dans mon cas, MON MEILLEUR AMI?? Ce qui veut dire que je suis 24h sur 24 avec lui...même en cours..._

_Je ne peux raisonnablement pas m'éloigner de Sirius, ça serait vraiment suspect en sachant que nous avons passé plus de cinq ans ensemble collé comme les doigts d'une main... _

_La tour d'astronomie ne m'est jamais apparu aussi tentante..._

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais trouvé Sirius aussi attirant. J'ai toujours su qu'il était très beau mais depuis quelque temps mes yeux ne cessent de le détailler à longueur de journée. Ses longs cheveux noirs et souples, qui cascadent dans son dos et qui tombent en dégradé devant son visage le rendant séduisant au possible...étonnant comme ça peut le rendre viril d'ailleurs...sa peau mâte et lisse qui à l'air si douce...ses yeux noirs et espiègle, son visage dont les traits anguleux et brut sont d'une sensualité à couper le souffle...et ses lèvres...Oh Merlin...tel un fruit mur qu'on aurait envie de croquer et de lécher pour ne pas en oublier le goût...sans parler de ce corps...grand, fort, chaud...Je suis perdu..._

_Cependant, la situation est loin d'être catastrophique._

_Mes relations avec Sirius sont toujours aussi fusionnelles. Ce qui ne manque pas de m'étonner. Cela fait maintenant un mois que je cogite, un mois que je me demande si je n'aurai pas du l'embrasser ce soir là... Mais à quoi sert de ressasser le passé ? Je suis soulagé que Sirius n'ait pas changé de comportement envers moi. Il est toujours à l'écoute, toujours là pour me faire rire et me protéger si un serpentard me chercher des poux..._

_En revanche je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je ne pense qu'à lui mais...il est très possessif. Enfin il l'a toujours était mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pire maintenant...Enfin quand je dis pire ce n'est pas dans le mauvais sens du terme! Venant de lui ça me plaît...énormément, peut être même trop...Il ne supporte pas lorsque des filles gloussent sur mon passage ou me dévorent des yeux même si il sait qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas. Et je ne vous parle même pas de sa réaction lorsqu'un garçon m'approche! _

_La semaine dernière Zac Mitchell est venu me voir à la fin d'un cours pour me demander mes notes en Enchantements (j'en suis fier car je suis assez doué dans cette matière!). C'est un garçon sympathique et dont le sourire ravageur ferait fondre n'importe quel cœur de glace!! Nous étions tranquillement entrain de discuter lorsque j'ai senti une présence oppressante derrière moi. Mon regard s'est alors figé et j'ai bien eu le temps de voir le visage de Zac se décomposé devant la personne qui se tenait dans mon dos! Il a bredouillé quelque chose puis s'est littéralement enfuis! Sirius est alors apparu devant moi avec un sourire satisfait et à plongé son regard intense dans le mien en me demandant quelque chose...je ne pourrais pas vous dire quoi car j'étais bien trop occupé à me liquéfier sous son regard brûlant! Ses yeux tellement sombres et envoûtants qu'ils vous ferez oublier jusqu'à votre propre nom...Je m'étonne toujours du fait qu'ils peuvent me rassurer ou me pétrifier suivant ce qu'ils veulent faire passer comme information...Le pire c'est quand Sirius est en colère...Oh Merlin...deux orbes noires...froides...qui vous aspirent tel un gouffre sans fin...Bbrrrr...mais c'est aussi tellement excitant..._

_Si c'est pas malheureux..._

_Mais il y a bien plus...puisqu'on en parle, son regard...à chaque fois que je le rencontre il se fait doux et brillant...brillant de quelque chose que je ne lui reconnais pas. Ses gestes envers moi aussi...ils sont plus nombreux, plus attentionnés, plus...tendres? Sa voix douce et chaude me fait frémir à chaque fois qu'il s'adresse à moi..._

_Je sais...pathétique, hein?_

_Et vous voulez savoir le pire?_

_Je sais ce qu'il fait...et je ne ferais rien pour que ça change..._

_Je ne veux pas penser à ce qui va arriver._

_Je veux juste savoir ce que Sirius fera par la suite...je veux savoir ce qu'il a prévu pour moi..._

_C'est pour cela que cette question trotte dans ma tête depuis un moment..._

_Comment ne pas l'aimer?_

Remus poussa un lourd soupir et referma son journal d'un geste lent. Il marmonna ensuite la formule pour le sceller magiquement. Puis il s'allongea lourdement sur son lit et se contenta de fixer le plafond.

Il était confus à propos de tout cela...à propos de Sirius, de ses sentiments pour lui, de tout ce que cela entraînait pour eux. Mais comment lutter contre quelque chose qui s'impose à vous comme l'évidence même?

Remus était amoureux de Sirius et quoi qu'il fasse il en serait toujours ainsi mais il devait être très prudent. Même si l'attitude de Sirius ne l'aidait pas du tout!

- Moony tu dors?

Il soupira encore une fois.

- Non Siri.

Son ami s'approcha alors de son lit et s'assit sur le bord.

- Ça va pas? Tu ne nous as pas rejoint dehors ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix douce.

- Si si tout va bien...je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout. Répondit Remus avec un petit sourire.

- Tu es sur? Tu es tout pâle. S'inquiéta Sirius en détaillant le visage du loup-garou.

- Paddy...ça va, j'ai déjà une mère tu sais! Plaisanta Remus.

- Désolé si je m'inquiète pour toi...marmonna Sirius en boudant.

Remus se mit à rire.

- Tu te moques de moi en plus? S'offusqua Sirius.

- Mais non Siri, je...Commença-t-il en se redressant mais il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Il fut pris d'un vertige.

- Wow...

- Qu'est qui se passe? S'alarma Sirius en voyant son malaise et en retenant Remus par un de ses bras.

- Je sais pas...je...me sens pas très bien tout compte fait.

Sirius porta une main à son front.

Cette main fraîche apaisa quelque peu Remus et lui soutira un soupir de contentement.

Soupir qui s'inscrivit aussitôt dans la mémoire de Sirius mais celui-ci avait d'autres préoccupations pour le moment.

- Putain Remy...t'es brûlant!! S'affola-t-il.

- Ah...répondit Remus de plus en plus faible.

Il s'agrippa à la robe de Sirius et posa sa tête contre son torse.

- T'inquiète pas ça va passer...Murmura-t-il contre lui en fermant les yeux et en profitant du contact.

- Ça va passer rien du tout! Tu viens avec moi à l'infirmerie. Fit Sirius d'un ton catégorique.

Remus grogna. Il en avait marre de se retrouver à l'infirmerie. Déjà qu'il y séjournait après chaque pleine Lune...

- D'accord...mais je crois que tu vas devoir m'aider...Articula-t-il péniblement en se redressant. Il rencontra alors le regard de Sirius. Un regard grave et inquiet.

Sirius quant à lui observa le visage de son ami. Le regard fiévreux et étonnement troublant, les joues rougies, les lèvres pâles d'où s'exhalait un souffle court.

Merlin...si il avait eu le temps...

Mais non, il ne l'avait pas, son Moony souffrait!!

- Bon...tu crois que tu peux marcher? Reprit Sirius en calmant ses pulsions.

- Sans problème. Acquiesça Remus mais au premier pas il vacilla et se retrouva dans les bras de Sirius. Euh...tout compte fait...non. Admit-il.

- Dans ce cas...

Sirius ne lui laissa pas le choix et le souleva dans ses bras.

Un sourire illumina son visage.

_"Plus léger qu'une plume! Je le garderai bien comme ça moi!!"_Pensa-t-il satisfait.

- Ôte moi ce sourire!! Je suis sur que tu ne vas pas rater une si belle occasion de rehausser ton statut de prince charmant serviable, hein Paddy?

Le sourire de Sirius se fit plus sournois.

- Ose dire que tu n'es pas bien dans mes bras puissants?

- Sale petit prétentieux profiteur de...

- Très bien en route! Tu commences à divaguer Moony! Le coupa Sirius amusé.

Remus ne rajouta rien, amusé lui aussi, et se blotti un peu plus contre le corps chaud et réconfortant de Sirius. Autant en profiter non?

Et puis ce n'était pas Sirius qui allait s'en plaindre...

Notre serviable infirmier traversa d'un bon pas la salle commune et les couloirs qui les séparaient de l'infirmerie sous les regards ahuris de quelques élèves. Il aurait voulu garder Remus dans ses bras mais ça n'était pas franchement le moment d'être égoïste.

Son petit malade avait l'air paisible et se pelotonnait contre lui avec un sourire doux et adorable.

Sirius en était très content et se sentait important par le simple fait de s'occuper de Remus de cette manière.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, bien trop vite à leur goût, et Remus fut tout de suite pris en charge.

- Alors? Demanda Sirius au bout d'un moment. Il n'avait pas cessé de s'agiter et de regarder ce que faisait l'infirmière à son ami.

- Calmez vous un peu Mr Black! Je ne vais pas vous le casser!! S'énerva Mme Pomfresh qui avait toute les peines de monde à s'occuper de son malade avec Sirius autour d'elle.

Sirius grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais se résolu à s'éloigner...un peu...

- Voilà...rassurez vous Mr Lupin ce n'est rien...un simple coup de froid.

- Il va rester ici cette nuit ? Demanda Sirius concerné.

- Oui. Je préfère avoir un œil sur lui. Confirma l'infirmière.

Remus afficha une mine contrariée.

- Vous pouvez rester un peu avec lui Mr Black si vous le désirez.

- D'accord, merci.

Mme Pomfresh s'éloigna alors laissant les deux adolescents ensemble.

- Un coup de froid?? Et comment j'ai attrapé ça moi?? S'énerva Remus.

- Sûrement pendant tes rondes dans ce château rempli de courants d'air!! Répondit Sirius même si la question de Remus n'était faite que pour râler.

- Ouais...possible...Grommela Remus.

Sirius s'assit près de lui sans rien ajouter. Il se contenta d'apprécier sa présence dans un silence agréable.

Remus le brisa cependant.

- Je ne veux pas rester ici Paddy...je déteste cet endroit...Prononça-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Sirius leva des yeux inquiets vers lui et avisa les larmes qui commençaient à remplir ses magnifiques yeux dorés. Dans un geste tendre il prit une des mains de Remus dans la sienne.

- Moony...s'il te plaît, arrête...tu ne vas pas rester longtemps. Juste le temps de s'assurer que tu vas bien c'est tout. Le réconforta Sirius avec douceur, en caressant la main de Remus qu'il tenait toujours.

- Je sais...soupira Remus. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Ne pleures pas...j't'en prie...je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer et puis...je ne sais pas quoi faire...Fit Sirius peiné et gêné devant sa détresse. Il essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces et le pressa doucement contre lui.

- Mr Black il est temps pour vous de rejoindre votre salle commune. Mr Lupin doit se reposer maintenant. Dit l'infirmière en revenant vers eux.

Sirius soupira fortement et s'arracha à leur étreinte à contre cœur.

Il se leva et regarda Remus qui avait toujours la tête baissée vers ses mains.

- On se voit demain, hein Moony? Tenta-t-il désespérément pour le rassurer.

Remus ne fit que hoché tristement la tête, sans le regarder.

Sirius senti un pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi et sorti de la salle la mort dans l'âme.

C'était insupportable de le laisser ainsi, tout seul en sachant ce qu'il ressentait à se trouver dans cet endroit.

_ Non...je ne peux pas...c'est décidé je reviens cette nuit!_ Pensa-t-il.

Fier de sa résolution il s'engagea dans les couloirs d'un pas conquérant.

Il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé à James ainsi que sa décision de ne pas laissé Remus tout seul.

- Ouais...j'approuve. Je sais que Remy déteste être là bas...Mais tu risque gros quand même, tu es sur que tu ne veux pas ma cape d'invisibilité?

- Non Prongs ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne me ferais pas surprendre.

- Comme tu veux. Je serais bien venu mais qui sait jusqu'à quelle heure va me coincer cette fichue retenue!!

- Je sais...et mieux vaut que tu te tiennes tranquille. Si on se faisait prendre tu aurais de plus gros ennuis!!

- Tu deviens raisonnable toi maintenant?? Fais attention Padfoot, Remus déteins beaucoup sur toi! Railla James amusé.

- Pfff...Se contenta de souffler Sirius exaspéré.

- Qui ne dis mot consens! Rajouta James en riant.

Sirius attendit que la salle commune se vide pour redescendre et se faufila silencieusement dans les couloirs sombres du château. Il rejoint rapidement l'infirmerie en se cachant de temps en tant dans un recoin sombre pour vérifier sur la carte des maraudeurs qu'il n'y avait personnes. Il entra sans faire de bruit dans la pièce et se transforma.

Padfoot se faufila silencieusement jusqu'au lit de Remus et y grimpa habilement.

Remus s'agita dans son sommeil. Padfoot lui lécha la joue pour lui signaler sa présence et vint se blottir contre lui. Toujours endormi, Remus le serra contre lui et enfoui son visage dans le fourrure soyeuse de l'animal en poussant un soupir soulagé. Même endormi il pouvait sentir la présence rassurante de Sirius et un petit sourire se figea sur ses lèvres. Sirius quant à lui était aux anges! Que demandé de mieux que de dormir dans les bras de son Moony?

Le réveil fut très doux pour Remus. Ses yeux papillonnèrent une seconde puis en voyant la forme endormie contre lui, un sourire illumina son visage.

Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Sirius était venu...son Paddy était venu pour lui, pour le réconforter.

Remus caressa longuement l'animal. Les poils brillants et soyeux coulant entre ses doigts. Puis une paire d'yeux sombres se fixa sur lui.

Padfoot se redressa, s'étira, bailla et se jeta sur Remus pour le laver consciencieusement!!

Remus se mit alors à rire devant la fougue de son ami. Puis le serra contre lui encore une fois.

- Merci...Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Sirius lui lécha une dernière fois le visage, en prenant bien soin de ne pas éviter ses lèvres, puis sauta du lit pour regagner la tour gryffondor avant le petit déjeuner.

Remus le regarda s'éloigner puis se recoucha avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Il était heureux et touché pas le geste de Sirius. Après tout ce n'était qu'une nuit mais il n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul. Remus comprenait aussi pourquoi Sirius était resté sous sa forme animagus. C'était moins gênant pour eux mais aussi moins problématique si il avait été découvert par l'infirmière.

Remus avait été autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie après avoir enfourner un copieux petit déjeuner! Il se dirigeait d'un pas joyeux vers la tour gryffondor afin d'y retrouver James et surtout Sirius. Sa bonne humeur ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le charmant réveil auquel il avait eu droit. Son sourire semblait ne jamais vouloir retomber!

Etant samedi, il était sur de trouver les deux autres maraudeurs dans leur dortoir entrain de se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour se distraire...à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes bien sur!

Il passa d'un pas alerte le portrait gardant la salle commune de gryffondor et grimpa sans attendre les marches. Arrivé devant la porte, et sur le point de l'ouvrir, les paroles d'une conversation agitée entre James et Sirius lui parvinrent. Sans savoir pourquoi il suspendit son geste et écouta.

- ...mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça c'est ...monstrueux James!! Fit Sirius, semblant s'étranglé avec ses mots.

- Je sais mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'autre?? Lui faire du mal encore plus ? Fit la voix de James d'un ton placide.

- Non...bien sur que non...mais... Commença Sirius dans un soupir.

- Tu ressens quelque chose oui ou non ? Demanda James d'un ton bourru.

- Non!! Evidemment que non!! S'écria son ami. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre en fait...

- Bon, ben...t'as ta réponse Padfoot.

- Oh putain...Remus...

Derrière la porte Remus senti son cœur s'arrêter de battre et son sourire béat s'affaissa aussi sec. Il ne pouvait pas le croire...pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé...et cette nuit? Il se senti plongé dans un abîme de ténèbres et sans s'en rendre compte il dévala les escaliers de la tour, des larmes coulant sur son beau visage. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici...

Mais sans le savoir Remus était parti bien trop tôt et n'avait donc pas entendu la dernière phrase de Sirius.

- ...Remus...pourquoi t'es pas là en ce moment...J'ai tellement besoin de toi...

Avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune où se trouvait bon nombre de gryffondors, toutes années confondues, Remus essaya de retrouver un semblant de calme afin d'éviter des questions trop gênante. Il essuya ses yeux d'un geste brusque et pris une profonde inspiration.

A peine était-il entré dans la pièce qu'une furie rousse lui sautait au cou.

- Remus j'étais tellement inquiète!!

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du maraudeur.

- Tu t'inquiète trop...je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais.

La jeune fille se détacha de lui et fit une moue boudeuse.

- Et alors? C'est interdit d'aimer ses amis? Demanda-t-elle.

Question qui paru plus pour une affirmation aux oreilles de Remus. Il se contenta de la regarder avec douceur, une réponse n'était pas nécessaire et de toute façon que pouvait-on répondre à ça?

- Alors ? Reprit-elle. Comment te sens tu ?

- Très bien. Répondit-il simplement.

Chose qui était à moitié vrai...

- Tu es sur ? Tu es pourtant très pâle...enfin, plus que d'habitude...

Etait-il si transparent ? Est-ce que tout le monde pouvait voir qu'en ce moment il voulait se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici ? Que cette pièce le rendait vraiment malade ?

- Oui Lily tout va très bien. Répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ecoute, je suis désolé mais j'ai à faire...on se verra plus tard d'accord ? Rajouta-t-il en se rendant compte de l'expression étonné de Lily.

Il fallait qu'il sorte...

Ses sens l'avaient alerter...Sirius approchait...

La jeune fille se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et regarda partir Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Et pourquoi avait-il pleurer ?

- Ah bon tu crois ? J'espère que non et qu'il pourra sortir au plus vite.

La voix de Sirius coupa court aux pensées de Lily qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre de puis le départ précipité de Remus et qui regardait toujours dans la direction du portrait.

Evidemment James la vit tout de suite...

- Tiens...bonjour Lily jolie! Fit-il d'un ton joyeux et séducteur.

Elle réprima le grognement qui allait sortir de sa gorge à l'emploi du surnom et décida de rester civiliser pour gagner des informations au sujet de l'étrange comportement de son ami.

- Oui...bonjour Potter. Trancha-t-elle vivement. Dis moi Black, que se passa-t-il avec Remus ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc sans accorder plus d'attention à James.

- Comment ça ? Répondit Sirius avec dédain.

Surtout rester calme...étrangement, Lily n'avait pas beaucoup de patience avec ces deux là.

- Quoi "comment ça"?? Comment va-t-il?? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Ben...bien...enfin je suppose... Lui dit-il vaguement et ne voyant pas où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

- Tu supposes?! Vous n'êtes pas ses amis ? Vous devriez savoir comment il va! Il était quand même à l'infirmerie depuis hier après midi!! S'emporta Lily.

Et oui, sans le savoir, Remus avait deux gardes du corps complètement enragés!!

Ce faire agresser dès le matin n'était déjà pas très agréable mais en plus avec ce genre de sous-entendu blessant c'était carrément vexant! Comme si ils, et plus Sirius, ne se souciaient pas de leur Moony!!

Justement on allait le chercher! Alors si tu allais aboyer sur d'autres que nous puissions y aller! Grogna Sirius, le regard noir.

- Tu sais Black...

James qui n'avait jusque là rien dit et rien fait, a part peut être détailler la rousse des pieds à la tête, coupa la jeune fille.

- Comment ça "était"?

Etonnée, Lily fixa son regard sur lui.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Fit-elle exaspérée.

James lui fit un sourire narquois.

- Apparemment nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être lent le matin. Sans faire attention au regard meurtrier de la jeune fille il continua. Tu as dit que Remus "était" à l'infirmerie donc ce qui suppose qu'il n'y est plus ? Non? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Lily se flagella mentalement pour ne pas rougir...

Ben oui...quand même...

- Oui, il n'y est plus puisqu'il est sortit de la salle commune avant que vous ne descendiez.

Les deux garçons froncèrent immédiatement les sourcils.

Pourquoi est-ce que Remus n'était pas monté les voir? Et à plus forte raison, pourquoi est-il repartit?

Lily continua sans remarquer leur trouble.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Black comment il allait car il n'avait l'air dans son assiette en pénétrant dans la pièce. De plus il avait l'air pressé de partir. Fit-elle inquiète.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Sirius sortit de la salle commune à grandes enjambées et James remonta dans leur dortoir pour y prendre la carte des maraudeurs.

- Aucune éducation...Marmonna Lily, vexée d'être ainsi laissé en plan.

_A suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter, a part peut être...Bon week-end et à vendredi prochain les gens!!**

**Kisu**

**Ps : j'espère que les tirets devant les "phrases dialogues" ne vont pas disparaître...encore...sinon, disoulait!!!! **


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'instinct de conservation

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, si vous tombez sur cette histoire, elle est l'objet d'une suite d'événement se passant entre deux hommes donc si la simple évocation de deux prénoms masculins couplé au mot amour vous file des boutons je vous conseille de vous arrêtez là, vous êtes prévenus!!  
**

_**Blabla** **de wa**_**m**: Je suis VRAIMENT DESOLEE!!! J'ai eu une semaine de dingue et je n'ai pas eu une minute pour vous répondre. **Donc un énorme merci à vous tous pour vos supers review**, j'aime pas trop faire comme ça pour vous remercier mais c'est indépendant de ma volonté! Normalement tout devrait ce calmer un peu maintenant, et je répondrai à chacun d'entre vous comme je le fait toujours! Encore merci d'être là, gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture!

Kisu

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**o00o**

_**Chapitre 4 : L'instinct de conservation**_

**o00o  
**

Grâce à la carte du maraudeurs, James avait rapidement rejoins Sirius qui se trouvait non loin de la tour d'astronomie.

Remus adorait s'y rendre et contempler le domaine qui entourait le château mais ce qu'il préférais s'était y aller la nuit. Tout était alors si paisible. Dans ces moments là il se sentait en paix, avec lui-même et avec son hôte...un être de la nuit comme il l'avait dit à Sirius. Ce dernier avait penser, sans toute fois le dire, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrer "un être de la nuit" aussi rayonnant et chaleureux! Comme souvent en présence de Remus il devait développer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour ne pas tomber dans la niaiserie! Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un Black puisse tourner guimauve!! Rien qu'avec un nom pareil tout était dit...normalement...

Sirius était sur le point de gravir la première marche de l'escalier lorsque James l'interpella.

- Hey Sir'!

Sirius se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Alors? Demanda-t-il pressé.

- Il n'est pas là laisse tomber.

- Où alors?? Dépêche! S'impatienta Sirius.

- C'est bon...y'a pas le feu au lac! Fit James exaspéré par son attitude.

Sirius grogna quelque chose que James ne compris pas.

- Du calme Paddy! Il ne sait pas envoler tu sais!

- Arrêtes ton babillage James et donne moi cette putain de carte! Lança furieusement Sirius.

James fronça les sourcils. Il était rare que Sirius s'adresse à lui de la sorte et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

- D'abord tu va te calmer et me parler sur un autre ton. J't'adore Siri mais essai de te rappeler à qui tu t'adresses. Moi aussi je m'inquiète du comportement de Remy mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais agresser tout le monde et surtout toi.

Sirius soupira lourdement.

- Ouais...désolé Jamesie.

- Tu te stresse trop pour cette histoire...pas de précipitation mon vieux sinon tu vas droit dans le mur!

- Je sais mais je suis curieux et pressé de savoir pourquoi Moony n'est pas venu nous rejoindre directement ce matin. En plus ta chère Miss Caractère De Chien n'as rien fait pour arranger mon humeur après notre conversation.

James tiqua par rapport au surnom mais s'empêcha de réagir plus.

- Ce n'est pas de cette histoire dont je parlais. Marmonna James entre ses dents.

Sirius se tendit mais fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

En revanche, la légère coloration de ses joues ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux affûtés de James et ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il pensait déjà. Il se passait quelque chose entre Remus et Sirius et ça dépassait de loin le cadre de la simple et franche amitié. Enfin, surtout du côté de Sirius car il était bien trop sur le dos de Remus (plus que d'habitude quoi!) pour que James ne remarque rien! Par contre en ce qui concernait Remus il ne savait pas trop. Le jeune homme était toujours très secret sur ce genre de chose. Il ne disséminait que ce dont les autres avait besoin de savoir, même envers James et Sirius. James n'en était pas contrarié car connaissant la vie du jeune loup-garou il savait que celui-ci ne devait pas trop aimer se répandre sur ses agissements de peur de commettre un impair face à ses interlocuteurs. Remus était donc devenu quelqu'un de très réservé. Oui James et Sirius étaient au courant de tout mais Remus gardait quand même certaine chose pour lui et malgré sa timidité et la déconcertante facilité à le faire rougir, Remus était un maître de la dissimulation dans certain cas!

- Bon...voyons voir...Fit James en contemplant la carte avec sérieux.

Ils parcoururent du regard les innombrables couloirs du château mais n'y trouvèrent pas l'ombre d'un Moony.

- C'est quoi cette blague ? Demanda Sirius ahuri.

- Il a quitté le château?? Fit James sur le même ton.

- Impossible...pas sans nous! Répondit vivement Sirius, outré que James insinue une chose pareille.

- Dans ce cas là, où est-il tête de bûche??

- Vous en avez pas marre de vous disputez comme des mômes au milieu d'un couloir?

James et Sirius sursautèrent de concert. Remus était juste derrière eux.

- PAR MERLIN TU VEUX NOUS TUEZ OU QUOI????? S'égosilla James dont les cheveux étaient encore dressés sur la tête. (lol!)

Le temps qu'ils scrutent l'immense carte sous leurs yeux, Remus avait eu le temps de venir à leur rencontre et ses deux amis étaient loin de se douter qu'il était aussi proche d'eux.

- Pas besoin de hurler je ne suis pas sourd. Répondit Remus le visage fermé.

- T'étais où bon sang??? On sait que ça fait un moment que tu es sorti de l'infirmerie, Evans nous l'a dit, alors pourquoi ne pas être venu directement nous voir ? demanda alors Sirius vexé que sa présence ne soit pas la priorité du jeune homme.

- J'avais besoin d'air. Répondit évasivement Remus.

- Ok mais tu aurai pu prendre l'air après nous avoir rejoint. Continua Sirius d'un air buté.

- Désolé mais s'était urgent et puis on s'est vu ce matin non? Tu savais que j'allais mieux alors pourquoi t'inquiéter autant pour moi? Et puis quand l'un de vous deux à envie de prendre le large tout seul, est ce que je lui fait un interrogatoire digne de la Gestapo moi? Contra Remus toujours aussi stoïque.

Sirius s'empêcha dans la seconde de demander "la Quoi?!"

- Euh...t'es sur que tout baigne Remy? Demanda James en coupant les délires pseudo-jaloux-possessifs de Sirius.

- Ouais ça va. J'avais juste envie d'air frais après avoir passé la nuit là-dedans. Vous savez que j'ai cet endroit en horreur.

- Ah...ok. Fit simplement James.

Sirius n'ajouta rien. La dernière phrase de Remus l'avait profondément blessé. Lui qui s'était fait un devoir de rendre ce petit séjour plus agréable apparemment ça n'avait pas si bien marché. Sirius interprétait cette phrase comme une attaque personnelle sur sa capacité à rassurer ses amis par sa présence.

Remus s'invectiva mentalement. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire et rien qu'à voir l'expression blessée de Sirius il pouvait aisément deviné ce que l'animagus pensait. Mais après tout n'étais-ce pas mieux ainsi? Après ce qu'il avait entendu, il savait que réagir comme il l'avait fait ne conduirais qu'à une situation gênante et à des questions - comme celles posées plutôt – auxquelles il n'aurait pas envie de répondre. Sur le coup la volonté d'atteindre l'amour propre de Sirius par des propos blessant avait été plus forte que leur amitié et Remus n'avait pas résisté. C'était puéril et complètement fou. Après tout Sirius ne lui avait rien promit et Remus allait devoir composé, une fois de plus, avec un nouvel ennemi.

C'est comme ça qu'il le considérait à présent.

L'amour...

L'amour qu'il portait à Sirius et qui le faisait se sentir mauvais...

- Bon...qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Lança James joyeusement en essayant de dissiper le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux.

_- Enfin...surtout entre eux deux..._Pensa-t-il.

Depuis ce jour là, Remus semblait distant et malheureux. Malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître enjoué et à l'écoute, Sirius voyait une incontestable différence. Les regards étaient fuyants, les gestes envers lui étaient moins nombreux et plus secs. Remus ne lui adressait plus que des petits sourires tristes et teintés d'amertume que Sirius ne connaissait pas et qui lui donnait envie de hurler. L'attitude de Remus était insultante pour lui et se ressentait sur son humeur. Lorsqu'une dispute pointait à l'horizon, James devait intervenir car elle tournait vite au vinaigre et lorsque Remus s'excusait après s'était pire...Il adressait à Sirius un regard vide de toute expression et ce dernier se contentait de se détourner en lui disant que c'était sans importance.

Remus savait ce qui allait se passer et s'en voulait. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire...les paroles de Sirius trottant dans sa tête le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour et le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne...James savait puisqu'il en parlait avec Sirius ce jour là et Lily...et bien...elle ne comprendrait pas. La seule personne qui aurait pu allégé son cœur était précisément celle qui le rendait lourd et douloureux...Cependant Remus devait faire quelque chose...les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi.

De son côté James regardait la situation en simple spectateur. Tout ce jouait entre ses deux amis. Il l'avait compris tout de suite. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Remus réagisse comme ça. D'habitude il se serait contenté de se confier à Lily ou à lui si il y avait eu un problème avec Sirius mais depuis plus d'une semaine il rongeait son frein dans son coin. Bien sûr il faisait comme si tout allait bien mais cette fois ci James ne fut pas dupe et remarqua tout de suite l'expression triste et défaite de son ami ce qui ne fit que l'inquiétait d'avantage. En effet si Remus avait du mal à se contenir c'est que la situation était loin d'être bénigne et que la rupture n'était pas loin. Sa lycanthropie était déjà bien assez lourde à dissimuler sans en plus qu'il s'encombre avec d'autres problèmes à longueur de journée. Remus était à fleur de peau et s'était loin de rassurer James. Le jour où il lâcherait un peu de pression le maraudeur se mit à espérer de ne pas être dans le coin...Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois en colère et le résultat l'avait dissuader à jamais de provoquer les foudres du jeune loup-garou. Remus était quelqu'un de naturellement gentil et doux mais il ne fallait pas le chercher...sa magie et sa lycanthropie donnait un résultat étonnant et effrayant...ce jour là, l'infortuné serpentard avait écopé d'un petit séjour à l'infirmerie et Remus avait réussi à s'en tirait avec une simple retenue car les professeurs présents avait confirmé qu'il n'avait fait que se défendre. Rien qu'en y repensant, James pris la décision qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose car au train où allait les choses il devrait réservé un lit à Sirius pour le jour où Remus aurait une besoin urgent de sortir sa baguette!

Mais une chose après l'autre.

Quelque chose de plus important se préparait...

La pleine lune était dans trois jours.

_- Juste avant les vacances...parfait_. Pensa James, réjoui à l'idée de leur future escapade.

Pourtant son visage s'assombrit soudain.

Dans l'état actuel des choses se serait du suicide de mettre Moony et Padfoot en présence l'un de l'autre. Si la situation dégénérait James ne serait pas capable de leur venir en aide. Et Remus, plus que Sirius, au vu de sa condition, pourrait proprement (ou presque...) massacré Sirius!

James qui se trouvait dans un fauteuil de la salle commune se leva alors et sous le regard interrogatif de Sirius monta dans leur dortoir. Il y trouva Remus, allongé sur son lit entrain de lire un bouquin...pour changer!

- Remus...nous ne pouvons pas venir à la Cabane Hurlante dans trois jours. Asséna-t-il sans tourner autour du pot.

Sans lâcher son livre du regard et comme si les paroles de James ne le touchait pas Remus répondit.

- En effet...il vaudrait mieux. Fit-il détaché.

James lâcha un soupir furieux.

- Putain Moony...

- Je sais. Je fais ce que je peux mais apparemment cette fois je suis loin de m'en sortir aussi bien. Cette histoire est entrain de me rendre fou. Confessa Remus dans les traits commençait à se crisper.

- Et si tu te décidais à en parler peut être...

Remus le coupa.

- Non! De toute façon ça ne changerait rien. Je suis le seul responsable de ce qui arrive et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Trancha-t-il durement.

- Et à Sirius. Souffla James avec lassitude.

Remus ne répondit pas mais le regard éloquent qu'il lança à James fut suffisant.

Nouveau problème...

Comment expliquait ça à Sirius?

Depuis que lui et James était devenu des animagi il n'avait plus laissé Remus seul les nuits de pleine lune.

- Je m'occupe de Sirius. Prononça Remus d'une voix étrangement basse.

Il se leva et descendit dans la salle commune.

Une heure plus tard Sirius entra dans leur chambre en défonçant pratiquement la porte.

Une fureur sans nom suintait de toute sa personne et James décida dans la seconde de le laisser entamer la discussion.

- Bordel James...lance moi un Stupéfix ou je sens que je vais tout casser! Cracha-t-il hors de lui.

- Ah...

C'était la seule chose que James pu dire. Il s'était attendu à ce que Sirius réagisse violemment à propos de cette histoire.

- Je te jures que je vais me tenir à carreaux sur ce coup là...Il veux être seul très bien...grand bien lui fasse...mais attention...après la pleine lune il a intérêt à s'expliquer sinon je ne garantis pas qu'il s'en sortira sans quelques séquelles!! Siffla-t-il.

Silence.

Qu'ajoutez de plus?

Les quelques jours les séparant de la pleine lune se passèrent dans un silence quasi religieux à propos de cette histoire. Sirius avait pris sur lui de ne pas déverser sa colère sur Remus car qu'importe ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci tenait tant à être seul pour cette épreuve. Surtout en sachant que ça présence et celle de James l'aidait à supporter la transformation.

Mais étant ce qu'il était, Sirius Black ne resta pas à rien faire selon le bon vouloir de Mr Lupin.

Il passait son temps à essayer de faire culpabilisait Remus.

Dégeulasse?

Non.

Sirius Black pour vous servir.

- Dis moi Moony...tu pourrais m'expliquer le cours d'arithmancie d'aujourd'hui s'il te plaît? Chuchota Sirius en se penchant vers Remus.

Le préfet avait réussit à les traîner, lui et James, à la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu.

- Oui bien sur. Répondit Remus mal à l'aise par la soudaine proximité avec Sirius.

Ils passèrent ainsi une heure et demie à décortiquer ce que Sirius n'avait soi-disant pas compris. Celui-ci n'arrêtant pas d'envoyer des sourires charmeurs à Remus lorsque celui-ci lui demandait si il comprenait ou encore de se coller outrageusement à lui pour lire un paragraphe dans le livre que tenait Remus.

Mais ce qui acheva Remus fut sa dernière phrase.

- Heureusement que tu es là Moony...je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Murmura Sirius très près de son visage comme si s'était une confidence intime.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, Remus pu contempler le large sourire innocent qui étirait ses lèvres et le regard intense qu'il lui décernait.

Retour des joues rouges.

James assit en face d'eux, roula des yeux en secouant doucement la tête.

Il n'approuvait pas l'attitude de Sirius mais pouvait la comprendre...Cependant il trouvait ça cruel et bas. Juste avant la pleine lune, Remus était généralement très réceptif à toute sorte de stimuli et le brun se doutait bien que le stimulus "Sirius Black" devait avoir son petit effet! Un Remus confus et à deux doigts de lâcher le côté le plus animal de sa personne était sûrement un délice pour un être aussi retord que Sirius!

- Arrête de le torturer de la sorte! C'est ignoble de ta part...surtout en ce moment! Le sermonna James une fois sortit de la bibliothèque où il avait laissé Remus.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Jamesie. Fit innocemment Sirius.

James arrêta de marcher.

- Ne me prend pas pour un con! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle sale petit manipulateur pervers!

- Pfff...Je suis toujours plus grand que toi espèce de gnome!

- Fiches lui la paix un point c'est tout!

- Sinon quoi? Le nargua Sirius.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de James.

- Sinon je vais voir Jones et je lui dit que tu n'attends qu'une chose...qu'elle se jette sur toi! Le menaça James.

Sirius blêmit. Crystal Jones était une sixième année de gryffondor, assez jolie mais la tête vide, qui se pâmait devant Sirius. Celui-ci ne ressentait absolument rien pour elle et la trouvait horriblement collante pourtant il tirait une certaine fierté de l'effet qu'il faisait sur la jeune fille et ne se privait pas de l'encourager à le vénérer!

Contradictoire?

Tout a fait d'accord avec vous.

- Tu n'oserais pas ? Souffla Sirius interdit.

- Tu pari? Le défia James.

Quiconque serait passé à ce moment aurait cru que Sirius avait était pétrifié.

- De plus il me sembles que tu n'est toujours pas aller lui parlé pour lui dire d'arrêter de se faire des idées sur toi et de trouver une autre occupation que celle de te plaire désespérément?

Sirius grommela.

-Ouais ben à ce moment là j'avais autre chose en tête...C'est depuis ce jour que Remus...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

James attendait la suite et aller la réclamer quand les mots de Sirius et son expression ahuri du moment le frappèrent.

-Non...impossible...Souffla-t-il.

- Tu crois? Demanda Sirius confus.

Et pourtant à bien y réfléchir ça se tenait.

- Attends...j'ai besoin de savoir une chose avant de te répondre. Suis moi! Dit-il vivement en courant vers leur dortoir.

Sans plus attendre Sirius partit à sa suite.

Ils déboulèrent essoufflés dans leur salle commune et examinèrent la pièce sous les yeux ahuris des occupants.

- Je l'ai! Cria James. EVANS!!

La jeune fille sursauta.

- Non mais ça va pas Potter de hurler comme ça?

- Plus tard! Trancha-t-il en se postant devant la jeune fille et en ignorant ses amies.

Amies qui se perdirent dans un concert de gloussements rien qu'avec la présence de Sirius et James à leur "côté".

- Ce fameux jour où Remus est sorti de l'infirmerie, tu nous as dit sue tu l'avais vu c'est bien ça? Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

-Oui...oui je l'ai vu. Et alors ? Fit Lily étonné par la question.

- J'y viens. Lorsque tu l'as vu, il entrait dans la salle commune, exact?

- Non. Il descendait de votre dortoir. Affirma Lily.

- Merde...Firent James et Sirius en chœur en se regardant avec stupeur.

Sans un mot de plus ils se retirèrent dans leur chambre.

- Mais...ils ont été élevés chez des trolls ou quoi?? Ragea Lily devant leur comportement de malpropres...une fois de plus...

Une fois dans leur dortoir ils reprirent leur hypothèse.

- Il était là...Murmura James déconfis.

- Ouais et qui c'est ce qu'il a entendu! S'énerva Sirius.

Puis d'un coup d'un seul, il éclata de rire.

D'un rire euphorique bien sur.

- Et ça te fais rire abruti?? S'emporta James devant ce brutal changement de comportement.

- Mais...bien sur ...que non...mais...putain Prongs...réalises ce que ça veut dire!! Dit laborieusement Sirius entrecoupés par son rire.

James resta muet quelque seconde.

- Il est jaloux!! Conclut Sirius devant l'air septique de James.

- ...ou terriblement malheureux, tout dépend de ce qu'il a entendu. Précisa James d'un ton pessimiste.

- Ah...ouais...au vu de son comportement je pense que tu es plus près de la vérité que moi...Mais aucune importance dans les deux cas c'est bon pour moi!! Ne pu que se réjouir Sirius.

Il repartit dans son extravagant débordement de bonne humeur alors que James se contenta de lâcher un énorme soupir. De soulagement, de lassitude, d'exaspération, d'inquiétude? A priori un beau mélange des quatre...et avec raison.

Finalement tout était clair. Certes Remus était complètement perdu et les débordements de Sirius quelque peu exagérés mais rien n'était jamais simple avec eux!

- Cependant... J'arrive pas à croire que tu es autant perverti notre Moony! Se moqua James en repensant à son comportement.

- Hey!! S'insurgea Sirius vexé.

- Sérieusement...il faut tout expliquer à Moony avant qu'il ne parte ce soir. Proposa James.

Sirius grimaça.

- Et comment comptes tu lui dire que nous savons qu'il a tout entendu, ou du moins une partie, et que nous savons aussi qu'il se rend malade simplement parce que ses sentiments envers moi sont plus compliqués qu'avant? Tu crois qu'on va régler ça en en parlant gentiment entre quatre yeux en...moins d'une heure maintenant! Fit Sirius en avisant l'heure tardive de cette fin d'après midi. Remus n'allait pas tarder à se rendre à la cabane hurlante.

- Je sais mais j'aurai préféré qu'il se rende là bas l'esprit tranquille...Mince!! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous compliquiez tout??? S'énerva James.

- Tout doux mon vieux!! Fit Sirius sur la défensive. Si j'avais pu le prévoir, crois moi que les choses seraient nettement différentes...en ce moment je ne serais pas là avec toi, pas que je n'apprécie pas ta présence mais disons qu'il y a certaine chose que je préférerais faire avec Remy...Fit rêveusement Sirius avec une expression perverse.

- Pitié épargnes moi les détails lubriques qui traînent dans ce qui te sert de cervelle!! Grogna James en frissonnant.

Sirius se contenta de ricaner.

_A suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	6. Chapitre 5 : Un black peu en caché

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, si vous tombez sur cette histoire, elle est l'objet d'une suite d'événement se passant entre deux hommes donc si la simple évocation de deux prénoms masculins couplé au mot amour vous file des boutons je vous conseille de vous arrêtez là, vous êtes prévenus!!  
**

_**Blabla** **de wa**_**m **: Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue...snif...ça fait tout bizarre d'arriver à la fin d'une fic...mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment une fin en soit! Il vaut mieux se dire que c'est le commencement d'autre chose. Sur ce, j'espère que le dénouement de cette histoire vous satisfera et que Remus et Sirius seront à la hauteur de vos attentes, bonne lecture à tous!!!

**RAR Anonym : **

**L'ange gardien** : Salut! Je pense que tu vas enfin avoir toutes les réponses à tes questions et que la fin du suspens est un peu plus bas (en même temps, tu me dira "puisque c'est le dernier chapitre, c'est normal!!" et tu auras raison, lol!!). Tu verras aussi que le beau bazar que j'ai foutu s'arrange comme par magie mais...Comment va s'en sortir Sirius??? Ahaha...grande question... Bisous et merci!!

**Neir-chan** : Coucou et bienvenue à toi!! Ça fait toujours plaisir de "voir" arriver un nouveau(elle) lecteur(trice)!! Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments ça me touche énormément et je suis très contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise. Tu vas pouvoir (sans avoir atttendue trop longtemps, veinard(e), lol) découvrir le fameux chapitre 5.

Merci d'avoir laissé une review et peut être à bientôt! Bisous

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**o00o**

_**Chapitre 5 : Un Black peu en caché un autre...**_

**o00o**

James et Sirius avaient donc décidé de laisser partir Remus sans essayer de lui expliquer ce qu'ils croyaient être la source du malaise.

C'est ainsi que Remus les quitta, l'esprit brumeux et le cœur lourd principalement parce qu'il allait se retrouver sans ses meilleurs amis depuis très longtemps dans cette maison branlante et sordide.

Ayant retrouver sa bonne humeur et ses esprits – tout est relatif – Sirius serra brièvement Remus dans ses bras pour le réconforter comme il avait l'habitude le faire avant. Sans se poser de questions Remus avait apprécié l'attention et profita de cet échange pour respirer profondément l'odeur qui se dégageait de Sirius et ainsi se donner la force d'affronter la nuit.

L'arrivée à la cabane hurlante avait été un supplice. Il se sentait abandonné dans ce lieu lugubre et une immense peur s'insinua des ses veines. Plus que quelque minute est son terrifiant alter ego allait être libéré à la faveur d'une lune pleine et solitaire.

Comment cet astre lumineux et bienveillant pouvait faire naître en lui autant de violence et d'exaltation ? Car au-delà de la douleur, Remus avait le temps de se sentir envahit par une puissance animale qui le faisait se sentir étrangement heureux et libre. Mais à l'instant ou il céda au loup il comprit que sa fureur gouvernerait cette nuit...Un grondement lointain fit vibrer l'air alentour...

La bête tournait en rond, poussant des râles furieux et désordonnés, cherchant de ses yeux jaunes et brillants cette présence qu'elle aimait tant...Humant l'air tel un chasseur recherchant sa proie, elle essayait de trouver cette odeur si familière et indispensable...

Sa longue course à travers la forêt interdite n'apaisa pas ses instincts et sa quête fut veine...

C'est ainsi que dans la nuit éclairé par cette lune tant aimé et tant détesté, le loup déversa sa peine en poussant un long cri déchirant qui suspendit l'espace d'un instant la vie présente dans la forêt...

A son réveil, Remus comprit que cette nuit n'avait pas était de tout repos...Les nombreuses plaies qui recouvraient son corps ainsi que les courbatures lui fit oublier un instant les moments passés à se battre contre un quelconque animal ou à se défouler sur la première souche venue...

Il se demandait à présent si la présence de James et Sirius auraient vraiment été une erreur...Le loup lui avait fait payer, dans une certaine mesure, sa lâcheté et la faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve.

Dans son malheur Remus pouvait au moins espérer se reposer tranquillement maintenant que la pleine lune était passée et que le début des vacances s'annonçait. Il allait passer ce dernier jour de cours à l'infirmerie et il n'en fut que soulagé. Il voulait être tranquille, dormir et ne voir personne...

Le retour avec Mme Pomfresh avait été laborieux. Remus souffrait atrocement et ne voulait qu'une chose...un bon lit!

- Il me semble Mr lupin que cela fait bien longtemps que vous n'aviez pas passé une nuit aussi agité.

Remus se contenta d'acquiescer faiblement.

- De plus le Directeur, les professeurs ainsi que certains élèves se sont inquiéter de votre présence si près du château...

- Comment ça? La coupa Remus en fronçant les sourcils et en tournant vivement la tête vers elle, oubliant sur le coup sa douleur.

- Apparemment vous êtes resté une certaine partie de la nuit à l'orée de la forêt...comme si vous attendiez quelque chose. Lui expliqua l'infirmière.

Remus devint plus sombre. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs pour essayer de se rappeler précisément ce qu'il avait fait la nuit passée mais son épuisement l'en empêcha. Il se souvenait très bien d'être aller dans la forêt mais pas de s'être approcher autant de l'école...

- Votre appel n'est pas passé inaperçue non plus...sans vous offenser, j'en ai encore des frissons dans le dos! Conclut-elle.

C'était le bouquet! Voila maintenant qu'il hurlait à la mort comme une vulgaire...

...chien...

_- Je...il l'attendait..._pensa Remus confus et peiné.

Il se coucha encore sous le choc de constater que même transformé en loup-garou son âme rester centrée sur Sirius. Il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune garçon était très fort mais à ce point là il ne le pensait pas. Il s'endormi comme une souche dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller moelleux d'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Il se réveilla en fin d'après-midi, soulagé de constater que sa douleur s'était nettement atténuée. Un mouvement sur le côté attira son attention et son regard encore endormi tomba sur le visage souriant de James.

- Salut Moony.

- 'lut Jamesie.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Comme quelqu'un qui c'est transformé en loup-garou la nuit dernière. Plaisanta Remus.

- Ah bon??? Et ça fait quoi? Fit James faussement choqué.

- Mal...Répondit Remus en riant.

James le suivit. Voir Remus rire lui fit un bien fou. Il n'avait plus eu droit à ce genre de sourire depuis deux semaines maintenant et il fut soulagé de le voir plus serein.

- Où est Sirius? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec toi? Questionna Remus avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Un sourire narquois orna les lèvres de James.

- T'inquiète Moony tu vas le revoir ton sale cabot! Le charria-t-il.

Remus se mit immanquablement à rougir devant le ton de James. Ce dernier en profita pour enfin s'expliquer avec Remus. Sans Sirius les choses seraient plus faciles. James n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais son ami avait un don pour toujours tout compliquer!!

- C'est pour ça que tu as traîné aux limites de la forêt interdite une bonne partie de la nuit? Tu attendais quelqu'un peut être?

- Peut être...Marmonna Remus gêné en détournant son regard.

James ne lui laissa pas de répit.

- Qu'est ce que tu as entendu de ma conversation avec Sirius il y a deux semaines Remy?

Remus savait que James était quelqu'un de direct mais il n'était pas sur de vouloir continuer cette conversation...surtout à peine réveillée!

- Ecoute James...je préférerais qu'on reparle de ça plus tard car...

- Non. Parlons en maintenant tant que Sirius est occupé.

- Que fait-il d'ailleurs ?

- Rien d'intéressant...vague histoire de chaudron fondu et de serpentard évanoui...rien que tu ne puisse aimé ou apprécié en ce moment...Déblatéra James en vitesse et désireux de ne pas s'éloigner de la conversation initiale. Alors? Qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?

- Tu n'abandonneras pas?

Le regard déterminé de James lui répondit.

- Très bien...J'ai entendu que tu conseillais à Sirius de venir me dire qu'il ne ressentais rien pour moi pour ne pas continuer à me faire souffrir...Satisfait? Marmonna Remus.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de James.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais...Tu n'as pas entendu l'essentiel de la conversation. En fait tu es même à côté de la plaque mon vieux!!

Remus allait répliquer mais il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de lancer un regard interrogateur à son ami.

- En aucune manière il ne s'agissait de toi.

- J'ai pourtant très clairement entendu mon prénom, soufflé misérablement par la bouche de Sirius! S'emporta Remus, buté.

- Ouais mais tu n'as peut être pas entendu la suite où il disait à peu de chose près qu'il soit dommage que tu ne sois pas là pour l'aider dans cette histoire. Histoire qui est née du fait que Jones le colle un peu trop et qu'il veuille s'en débarrasser gentiment donc avec tact. Tact qu'il n'a pas. Et c'est là où Tu entre en jeu...pour ça et pour le fait qu'il ait vaguement dit qu'il était déjà attacher à quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un n'est pas une groupie hystérique mais qui est je pense, et à raison, un certain loup qui hurle à la mort les nuits de pleine lune car son compagnon de jeu préféré l'a lâchement abandonné...

- Ah...Lâcha Remus désolé.

- Comme tu dis...Acquiesça James en croisant les bras.

- Oh...je crois que...j'ai tiré des conclusions un peu trop vite...Dit piteusement Remus.

- C'est sur!! Et sans vouloir enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, tu t'es aussi méchamment grillé par la même occasion! Tu peux pas savoir le délire euphorique auquel j'ai eu droit lorsque Sirius c'est rendu compte que tu étais désespérément amoureux de lui...Commença James.

- Parce qu'en plus ça l'a fait rire?? Attends que je sorte d'ici et je vais lui faire passer l'envie de rire moi!! Siffla le loup garou en rougissant.

James ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant la mine furieuse et adorable de Remus.

Voir un Remus a peine sorti des bras de Morphée et couvert de bandages de toute sorte entrain de s'énerver était très comique.

- Je vais le tuer...et toi aussi si tu n'arrête pas de rire immédiatement!! Ragea de plus belle Remus.

- Aller Moony avoue qu'il y a de quoi rire...vous formez vraiment un couple extraordinaire...aussi fou l'un que l'autre!!

- Pas si vite, on est encore très loin d'être un "couple"...Apparemment Sirius est plus intéresser pas le fait de me faire tourner en bourrique qu'autre chose!! Fit Remus toujours vexé.

- Oui...mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il t'...

Sa phrase fut coupée par un claquement de porte assourdissant. Le bruit était tel que James et Remus sursautèrent. Un bruit de course résonna et un Sirius passablement échevelé et essoufflé apparut devant eux.

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vu que Remus était réveillé.

- MOOOOONYYY!S'exclama-t-il en dérapant pour s'arrêter à côté de son lit.

- Salut...Fit Remus en rougissant devant tant de précipitation de la part de Sirius.

James ricana. Deux secondes plus tôt, Remus voulait tuer Sirius...Et comment? A coup de rougissement peut être?

- Alors comment tu vas? Tu n'as pas trop mal? Qu'est ce que tu as fait cette nuit? Pourquoi tu t'es autant approché de L'école? On te manquait? Tu nous cherchais?? Débita Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit. Son visage rayonnait. On aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas vu Remus depuis une éternité.

- Du calme Paddy!! Il viens juste de se réveiller...laisse lui le temps d'émerger. Lui expliqua James.

Remus lui lança un drôle de regard.

Il s'était gêné lui peut être pour lui tirer les vers du nez deux minutes plus tôt?

- Ok...mais je veux tout savoir! Acquiesça un Sirius hystérique.

- Tu sais y'a pas grand-chose à raconter...Bredouilla Remus toujours intimidé devant ce regard curieux et lumineux.

- On dirait deux filles en pleine poussé d'hormones!! Railla James.

Sirius et Remus lui envoyèrent un regard noir.

- Ok ça va je dis plus rien...

Remus fut autorisé à sortir pour aller dîner dans la grande salle en compagnie de ses camarades. Il camoufla aisément ses blessures corporelles grâce à ses vêtements. Pour le coup il était content que se soit l'hiver! Les éraflures de son visage furent habilement masquées par un sort de dissimulation effectué par Sirius. Ils éviteraient ainsi les questions gênantes.

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans une atmosphère détendue et agréable. Remus avait retrouvé le Sirius qu'il connaissait. Bien évidemment les paroles de James étaient toujours présentes à son esprit et il était soulagé de s'être trompé. Sirius de son côté semblait avoir complètement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé avant le départ de Remus pour la cabane hurlante et profitait simplement de sa présence.

Le début des vacances fut un enchantement pour les trois maraudeurs. Ils passaient leurs journées à s'amuser à l'extérieur ou à élaborer les tours qu'ils pourraient jouer aux serpentard encore présents dans le château.

Bien souvent, James surprenait Remus entrain de contempler Sirius sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive mais il avait décider qu'il était déjà trop intervenu entre eux et attendait dans l'espoir qu'un des deux se bouge un peu le popotin (Pour être poli!)!!

La veille de noël, Remus n'était pas aller à Pré-au-lard avec James et Sirius afin d'aider Lily pour les derniers préparatifs de la fête prévue le lendemain. A leur retour, James était reparti à l'assaut de la pauvre Lily qui avait eu la malchance de les croiser dans le hall d'entrée, et Sirius, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, les avaient quittés pour se rendre à la tour gryffondor et ainsi pouvoir profiter de son Moony avant que James ou Lily ne viennent le lui accaparer pour se lamenter (Lily) ou pour se faire réconforter (James)!

Il entra dans la salle commune, étrangement vide et silencieuse, et repéra le jeune homme qu'il aimait tant, assoupi sur l'un des canapés. Le livre qu'il lisait était encore entre ses mains.

Un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha sans faire de bruit. Il s'assit doucement à ses côtés et lui ôta le livre des mains. Ceci perturba le sommeil de Remus qui grogna et se retourna vers Sirius pour se blottir dans ses bras. Sur le coup Sirius fut surpris et ne su pas quoi faire de peur de le déranger mais au point où il en étaient autant en profiter! Il se cala confortablement dans le sofa et entoura de ses bras le corps endormi de Remus. Il finit par s'assoupir quelque peu, la proximité et la chaleur de ce corps blotti contre lui l'y aidant.

Remus ouvrit timidement un œil. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi dans la salle commune et encore moins...DANS LES BRAS DE SIRIUS!!!!

Il se redressa brusquement, le mouvement réveillant aussitôt Sirius.

- Kesskispass??? Baragouina ce dernier à moitié endormi.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se frotta les yeux et essaya de faire le point sur ce qu'il croyait être une personne devant ses yeux.

- Oh 'Mus...bien dormi? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire endormi et absolument adorable.

Croyez vous que l'auto-combustion existe vraiment?

A voir Remus, on en serait certain!!

- Euh...oui...enfin...je...Tenta de répondre désespérément Remus.

- Ça va? Lui demanda Sirius inquiet.

- Oui...oui, ne...ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que...

- Que quoi? Demanda innocemment Sirius alors que les raisons du trouble de son ami étaient évidentes.

- Et bien...je ne me souviens pas m'être endormi et...encore moins...sur toi...Finit Remus à toute vitesse et rouge carmin.

- Oh! C'est vrai. Disons que au départ tu dormais mais pas sur moi!!Fit Sirius sur le ton de la plaisanterie puis devant l'air ahuri de Remus il continua. En fait quand je suis entré tu dormais et tu avais un livre dans les mains. J'ai voulu te l'enlever et en sentant la perte tu t'es retourné vers moi et tu as...comment dire...décider que je ferais un bien meilleur coussin que le dos du canapé!!Voila!!Expliqua fièrement Sirius devant un Remus mort de honte.

- Ah bien...EUH NON...désolé...je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte...

- Ne sois pas gêné Moony et puis...c'était très agréable...On recommence quand tu veux...Susurra Sirius en se rapprochant de son visage avec un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

Remus se redressa alors précipitamment en manquant de tomber par la même occasion. Il tourna le dos à Sirius dans l'espoir de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Il n'était pas prêt...Il le voulait mais...

Il ne savait plus...

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par deux bras fort qui enserrèrent sa taille. Un souffle chaud vint chatouiller la peau de son cou.

- Et si on jouait franc jeu...hein Moony? Fit une voix grave et sérieuse.

Trop sérieuse...

Il se dégagea brutalement semblant réaliser quelque chose.

- Remus...Souffla une voix peinée.

Remus se retourna alors vers Sirius et sa respiration se bloqua devant l'expression de son visage.

Lui qui était si sur de lui d'habitude...il avait l'air déçu et peiné...

Sans que Remus ne puisse les retenir des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et il alla s'enfermer dans leur dortoir.

Sirius resta un moment sans bouger. Il commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'énerver!

Que se passait-il bon sang???

Remus l'aimait...il en était persuadé!

Ne prenant pas le temps de se calmer, il monta à son tour et pris la décision d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Remus ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sirius le rejoigne aussi vite. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à le volée il se retourna vivement. Il fixa le visage sombre de Sirius avec ses yeux toujours baignés de larmes. Larmes qui refroidirent instantanément l'ardeur de Sirius et qui le mit étrangement mal à l'aise.

- Ecoute Sirius, je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. Asséna Remus sans tourner autour du pot.

C'était donc ça...

- Ah...si ça peux te rassurer je n'ai jamais éprouvé de l'amitié pour toi. Rétorqua Sirius maladroitement.

- Qu...quoi?? Balbutia Remus dont les larmes redoublèrent.

Le visage de Sirius était grave. Remus cru qu'il allait s'effondrer. C'était un cauchemar...oui, un horrible cauchemar et il allait se réveiller.

Sirius, l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde et avec qui il avait partagé ses joies et ses peines depuis toutes ses années, était entrain de lui dire qu'il ne représentait rien pour lui ?

- Oui...je suis désolé Remus, mais je ne suis pas ton ami.

Remus se détourna du visage de Sirius pour ne plus avoir à le regarder. C'était insoutenable...c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il mit une main devant sa bouche pour empêcher le sanglot qui le traversait de s'exprimer. De plus il ne voulait plus montrer ses larmes à Sirius. Sa faiblesse...

Sirius le regarda longuement puis il poussa un long soupir fatigué.

- Mais enfin Remus...ne comprends-tu pas ? Demanda l'animagus doucement.

- Comprendre quoi ? Que tout n'était que mensonge ? S'emporta un Remus buté.

- Heu je crois que tu ne m'as pas très bien compris...Répondit Sirius perplexe devant sa réaction.

Et oui, le tact et Sirius c'est pas une grande histoire d'amour surtout si vous y mêler un Remus en larmes...

- Mais...tu te moques de moi Sirius ?? S'exclama Remus de plus en plus perdu.

- Mais je viens de te dire que jamais je ne t'avais considéré comme un ami!! Tenta désespérément Sirius pour se faire comprendre.

- Ben oui justement!! Hurla le jeune loup-garou

- Mais...

- Mais quoi à la fin!!! Arrête avec tes "mais" et dis ce que tu as à dire!! Cracha Remus dont la tristesse fut remplacée par l'amertume.

Un murmure s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce mais pourtant aux oreilles de Remus il résonna comme si la personne qui l'avait laissé s'échapper l'avait hurlé comme un dément.

- Je t'aime...

La voix de Sirius était douce, chaude, aimante, pourtant Remus resta figé. Il avait rêvé de l'entendre...

Mais...

Il ne pouvait pas le croire... Cet imbécile venait de lui briser le cœur tout ça parce qu'il était l'être le plus insensible et rustre de toute l'histoire de la création!!!

Remus leva alors un regard brillant de larmes et de frustration vers Sirius. Ce dernier se tenait face à lui, raide comme un piquet et tellement sérieux que Remus faillit s'en étouffer de rire en oubliant presque qu'il lui en voulait.

Remus rompit alors le silence d'une voix déterminé. Sa voix dure ramena Sirius à la réalité mais on pouvait y percevoir un certain amusement.

- C'est vraiment une déclaration d'amour de merde Paddy!!

- Je sais...je suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose... Murmura Sirius en rougissant.

- J'ai cru remarquer...Bougonna Remus.

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment.

Remus n'en revenait pas...Il avait fait rougir Sirius...ou du moins ce qu'il ressentait pour lui le troublait...C'était mignon ou insultant?

Il n'eu pas le temps de se poser plus de question car Sirius franchit en quelque pas la distance qui les séparer et le pris dans ses bras dans un geste d'impatience non dissimulée.

Remus se sentit immédiatement à sa place et il releva la tête pour rencontrer les lèvres de Sirius.

Si douces et...si chaudes...Remus ressentait un tel sentiment de félicité à embrasser Sirius qu'il s'accrocha à lui de peur qu'on le lui enlève. L'animagus n'en fut que plus heureux car il se rendit compte que la possessivité dont il faisait preuve envers Remus était entièrement partagé! Alors, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ce corps mince et séduisant avec plus de passion.

Ils se découvrirent l'un l'autre, ou du moins retrouvèrent les sensations trop vite partagées lors du premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangés dans des circonstances totalement différentes. Cette fois Remus était loin d'assister à l'échange comme un simple spectateur. Il mordilla et lécha les lèvres de Sirius comme pour en retenir le goût à jamais. Ce geste ne manqua pas de faire frissonner son vis-à-vis qui l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur encore. Sirius entreprit alors d'approfondir l'échange et insinua sa langue entre les lèvres de Remus. Celui-ci loin de s'en offusquer, lui laissa le passage libre et une danse langoureuse et enfiévrée commença alors. Leurs langues se caressaient et s'entremêlaient avec impatience. Les sensations que ressentaient les deux jeunes hommes étaient incroyables et ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour que s'exprime leur contentement. Des soupirs et gémissements réchauffèrent rapidement la pièce.

Dans le souci de garder un minimum de contrôle sur leur corps, qui appelaient désespérément l'autre, Sirius et Remus se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur respiration et calmer un peu les battements désordonnés de leurs cœurs.

Sirius colla son front à celui de Remus et plongea ses yeux brillants telle l'obsidienne dans le regard doré et empli d'amour de Remus.

**-** Remus...je t'aime tellement...je t'ai toujours aimé, c'est ça que je voulais dire tout à l'heure quand je disais que je n'étais pas ton ami...enfin, je le suis mais...A la minute où me yeux se sont posé sur toi j'ai su que tu avais capturé mon cœur. Mes sentiments n'ont été que plus fort ce jour où tu nous as avoué à James et moi que tu préférais la compagnie des hommes et où je t'ai embrassé...pour la première fois...tu n'y as vu qu'un geste de pure amitié mais...c'était tellement plus égoïste...je le voulais tellement...Tu ne peux pas savoir la fierté que j'ai ressenti à être le premier à poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes...une fierté immense et un sentiment de possession sans pareil. Je savais que tout les autres baisers que tu échangerais après celui-là ne serait rien comparé à ce que je t'avais fait ressentir et que personne ne te ferais trembler comme tu as tremblé dans mes bras ce jour là...enfin...je l'espérait...tellement fort...Je...je suis si heureux à présent...tu es là et je ne te laisserai jamais plus t'échapper.

Remus ne pu rien répondre à une telle déclaration. Il se contenta de se jeter sur Sirius pour l'embrasser comme un dément. Puis il se retira en laissant un Sirius ahuri et pantelant devant tant d'ardeur. Lui qui croyait que son Moony était si doux!!

Un petit sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Remus.

- Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux ? Fit-il sarcastique en référence à la déclaration extraordinaire que venait de lui faire Sirius.

- Mais Moooonnnyy!!!! S'offensa Sirius en se reprenant vite.

- Ben quoi?? Après tant de maladresse j'ai bien le droit de te taquiner un peu et de mettre à jour ton manque affligeant de délicatesse non??

Sirius se renfrogna...sans pour autant desserré sa prise sur Remus!!

- C'est pas une raison...Je n'ai jamais eu à dire de telle chose et...et...

Remus le coupa en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as raison...tais toi et embrasse moi, pour ça tu es doué! Se moqua-t-il en souriant.

- Moooonnnyy!!!! Geignit encore Sirius.

_**Fin (ou presque...)**_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Et oui, et oui c'est "presque la fin"!!**

**En tout cas une chose est sure, j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire! J'ai réussi à l'écrire comme je voulais qu'elle le soit et ma plus belle récompense est que l'ayez aimé vous aussi. Je vous donne rendez vous Vendredi prochain pour l'épilogue qui se passera quelque années après et dans lequel un personnage que vous connaissez tous apparaîtra, en attendant, portez vous bien!!**

**Kisu**


	7. Epilogue

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

**_Avertissement_ : Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, si vous tombez sur cette histoire, elle est l'objet d'une suite d'événement se passant entre deux hommes donc si la simple évocation de deux prénoms masculins couplé au mot amour vous file des boutons je vous conseille de vous arrêtez là, vous êtes prévenus!!**

_**Blabla** **de wa**_**m **: Et voici la fin de la fin, lol!! Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews et pour votre gentillesse, ça fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que l'épilogue vous plaira autant que le reste. Je suis très contente de l'accueil qui m'a été fait dans le cercle RL/SB même si à la base j'écris plutôt des HPDM. Voilà, bonne lecture et peur être à bientôt!

**RAR Anonym : **

**Cyndie : **Salut!Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : Sirius n'est pas très doué pour les déclaration d'amour, lol!! Et oui, en tant que Casanova de service il doit être dur de se battre pour avoir ce que l'on veut mais un Moony ça se mérité, non mais!! Mais Sirius sans ça confiance démesurée en lui et son manque de tact ne serait plus un Sirius comme on les aime! Du moins un Sirius comme moi je l'imagine étant adolescent (un peu le genre Draco mais en moins bouffi d'orgueil, mdr!!). Merci pour review et à la prochaine! Bisous

**L'ange gardien** : Hello toi! Je vois que toi aussi tu apprécies la façon dont j'ai "façonné" les personnages, c'est vrai que Sirius et un "chtouille" crétin et pas doué mais en même temps c'est tellement adorable chez lui! Quant à James, j'aime bien l'imaginer dans le rôle du "tampon" entre Remus et Sirius quant il ne fait pas l'andouille, lol!! Remus, pour sa part, est la représentation à lui tout seul de lange et du démon qui apparaîtrait sur tes épaules lorsque tu dois faire un choix cornélien. Sage et diabolique à la fois, lol!! J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira, merci d'avoir été là depuis le début et de m'avoir fait part de ton opinion. Kisu!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**o00o**

_**Epilogue**_

**o00o**

Sirius déboula dans le salon des Potter couvert de suie. Il s'effondra lourdement sur le tapis du salon.

- SIRIUS???? Cria une voix étonnée.

Sirius se releva prestement et avec toute la classe dont il était encore doté.

- Bonjour Jamesie! Fit-il comme si de rien était et en remettant de l'ordre dans sa chevelure.

Il se nettoya grâce à un sort et s'avança vers l'homme.

- Bonjour toi! Fit-il en se penchant sur le bébé de six mois qui se tenait dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

- Tu veux le prendre? Lui demanda alors James.

Sirius hocha vivement la tête comme un gamin à qui on proposerait une sucrerie. James lui cala l'enfant dans les bras et les regarda avec un sourire.

- Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène si...

Il fut coupé par un deuxième arrivant.

- BLACK!!!Rugit Remus en arrivant dans la pièce.

James fut plus étonné par l'état de Remus que par son arrivé. Ce dernier avait un don pour emprunter le réseau des cheminés et rester impeccable!!

- Heu...pas que ça me dérange de vous avoir à la maison mais...est ce que je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites ici, à cette heure et...à peine habillé??? Demanda alors James ahuri.

Effectivement, Sirius ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama quant à Remus, sa chemise était certes très jolie mais elle aurait était beaucoup mieux avec le pantalon qui allait avec!! Un Remus furieux et en boxer était à deux doigts de faire éclater James de rire!

- Je vais tuer cet abruti!! Cracha Remus en pointa un doigt vers son amant.

- Mais Moony...tu n'oserais pas toucher un homme qui tient un bébé dans ses bras?? Fit Sirius avec un air misérable dans l'espoir d'apitoyer Remus.

- Espèce de lâche!! Comment ose tu te servir de ton filleul comme bouclier?

- Pas du tout! C'est Harry qui veut me défendre et je suis sur qu'il n'aimerai pas qu'on fasse du mal à son parrain!! Fit-il avec une moue enfantine en collant son visage à côté de celui de l'enfant.

C'est le moment que choisi Harry pour laisser échapper un "arheu bleubleu" absolument adorable tout en gigotant dans les bras de Sirius.

Remus du se faire violence pour ne pas fondre devant le tableau.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Paddy? Soupira alors James dépité.

- Moi? Rien Jamesie...J'le jure! Se défendit Sirius avec la pire tête d'enfant de chœur jamais vu.

- Oh toi...Gronda Remus en avançant vers lui.

Sirius recula d'un pas.

Harry, qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras, se mit à gazouiller plus fort et fit des gestes désordonnées en direction de Remus avec un grand sourire.

Trop heureux de cette interruption, Sirius en profita pour donner l'enfant à Remus.

La mine renfrognée de Remus disparut comme par enchantement pour laisser place à un sourire béat devant la merveille qui s'agitait doucement dans ses bras.

- Traître...Prononça-t-il entre ses dents à l'attention de Sirius tout en faisant des sourires de papa-gateau au fils de son meilleur ami.

Le "traître" en question se contenta de sourire et regarda avec attendrissement son amant et l'enfant.

- James? Appela une voix.

Les trois hommes levèrent la tête à l'instant où Mme Potter entra dans le salon.

Lily se figea un instant devant la présence de Sirius et Remus. Elle était habituée de les voir souvent chez elle mais certainement pas dans cet accoutrement!

Son regard passa de Sirius à Remus, puis enfin à James qui roula des yeux pour lui faire comprendre la situation.

- Je vois...Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Sirius? Demanda-t-elle exaspérée en croisant les bras.

- Mais...mais est ce que tout est toujours ma faute?? Fit ce dernier outré.

- Oui!! Lui répondirent les trois autres.

- Ageu-geu!! Lança Harry comme pour confirmer.

Sirius esquissa une moue vexée.

- Tu vois il sait déjà à qui il a affaire!! Se vengea Remus avec mesquinerie.

Sirius se refrognât encore plus et s'assit lourdement dans le canapé des Potter en croissant les bras d'un geste boudeur.

James et Lily levèrent les yeux au ciel et cette dernière pris l'enfant des bras de Remus pour s'occuper de sa toilette. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, James se retourna vers les deux autres maraudeurs.

- Bon...alors...qu'est ce qui se passe les chiots?

Vu que Sirius semblait se complaire dans sa bouderie, Remus tenta d'expliquer la situation à James.

- Il se passe que ton meilleur ami est l'être le plus puéril et possessif que la terre ait jamais portée!! Fit Remus don le ton de voix montait crescendo.

- Hey! S'insurgea Sirius qui semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

- Ouais...en somme, rien de bien nouveau! Surenchérit James.

- Hey! Fit à nouveau l'animagus à l'adresse de James cette fois.

- Ben quoi? Demanda James.

- Non mais je vous en prie, faites comme si j'étais pas là...Allez-y...continuez...Fit dramatiquement Sirius avec un geste de la main pour les inviter à continuer à parler.

- Tu vois? Fit remarquer Remus désespéré en regardant James.

James baissa la tête en signe de défaite.

Est-ce que c'est deux-là aller toujours se conduire comme deux adolescents en pleine crise d'identité??

Il adorait Sirius et Remus mais là...il les auraient bien virés de son salon à coup d'pompe dans l'derrière!!

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir le fin mot de l'histoire par merlin!! S'écria James au bord de la crise de nerf.

Sirius et Remus sursautèrent au son de sa voix et leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Remus se calma tout de suite et essaya de se cacher derrière ses rougissements chroniques et Sirius se contenta de défier James du regard!

James leva alors les bras au ciel en signe d'abandon.

- J'arrête...vous êtes irrécupérables...Soupira lourdement James en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- Du calme Prongs...Souffla Sirius. En fait, j'ai fait ma petite crise d'enfant pourri-gâté à Moony pour ne pas qu'il accepte un poste qu'on lui offre à l'étranger...J'ai agis en égoïste sans me préoccuper de ses désirs...Expliqua Sirius sombrement.

James le regarda bouche-bée. Il ne savait pas que Remus avait dans l'idée de partir.

- Oui mais ce qu'il ne te dit pas c'est comment il a essayé de me retenir...Bougonna une voix.

James tourna alors son regard vers Remus et fronça les sourcils.

- Cet abruti n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me faire le chantage le plus odieux que j'ai jamais vu pour m'empêcher d'accepter!! Il m'a...il m'a...Bégaya-t-il en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

- Il a quoi???Demanda impatiemment James.

- Je l'ai demandé en mariage...Asséna Sirius dans un calme olympien.

- C'est vrai???Hurla presque James en se tournant la tête si vite vers Sirius qu'il faillit la décrocher de son socle.

Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête pour acquiescer.

- MAIS C'EST FABULEUX!!!!Explosa James en se jetant sur son meilleur ami pour l'étreindre.

Devant le tableau la mâchoire de Remus faillit se décrocher pour aller embrasser le parquet! Mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'insurger devant le comportement tout aussi puéril de James...

- Et j'espère que tu as dit oui au moins toi???Demanda James d'un ton terrifiant. Sa question ressembler plus à un ordre qu'à une demande...

- Mais...mais vous êtes complètement déments tout les deux!! S'horrifia Remus.

- Mais c'est oui ou c'est non??? Continua James au bord de l'hystérie.

Lui et Sirius était bras-dessus/bras-dessous et Sirius arborait le même air grave que James en se contentant d'acquiescer à chacune de ses paroles.

Remus les regarda ahuri, tour à tour.

- Mais... enfin...je...JE TE DETESTE SIRIUS!!!!!TU ES VRAIMENT LE PIRE MANIPULATEUR EGOCENTRIQUE ET ARROGANT QUE JE CONNAISSE!!!!!ET TOI JAMES...TU...TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE L'ENCOURAGER DANS CETTE VOIE!!!!!S'emporta Remus complètement perdu.

Les deux accusés s'enfoncèrent dans leur siège en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque Remus haussait le ton s'était toujours impressionnant. Ils ressemblaient plus à deux petits garçons à l'instant précis...

Remus poussa un grognement rageur devant leur attitude et devant ce que Sirius le poussait à dire. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains dans une tentative pour se calmer.

- Euh Moony...Appela faiblement Sirius d'une voix hésitante.

- Est-ce que tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir Sirius? Fit Remus d'un ton calme et blessé en relevant un visage impassible vers lui.

Aïe...retour du prénom...

- Je ne savais pas...Fit Sirius piteux en baissant les yeux.

- C'est ça le problème avec toi...tu agis toujours sous le coup d'une impulsion sans te renseigné avant...

- Je...je sais...je suis...

- Tu es quoi?? Désolé?? Honteux???Il ne faut pas...

Sirius releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus avait dit ça.

- Bien sur que je veux t'épouser Sirius...bien sur que je veux vivre ma vie à tes côtés...Je t'aime espèce de sombre et sexy crétin!!Fit Remus dont le sourire s'était élargit au fur à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sirius pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il bondit du canapé et se jeta sur Remus pour le prendre dans ses bras avec force.

Remus lui murmura alors une dernière phrase.

- Comment ne pas t'aimer Paddy?

_**Fin**_

**J'ai adoré écrire cette fic et j'espère que vous avez adoré la lire! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont partagé cette histoire avec moi mais aussi à ceux qui l'ont tout simplement lu. **

**Voilà, pour le moment je n'ai plus rien en stock mais peut être se reverra-t-on prochainement, qui c'est?**

**A une prochaine rencontre, bisous et au revoir tout le monde!! **


End file.
